Lock & Key
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Blair turned around slowly. She could envision the scene from some cheesy romance movie unraveling before her. Girl shocked and speechless. Slow motion hesitant turn to face the unwelcome presence. Noticing the man she use to love standing a few feet away
1. Chapter 1

**OK OK. I know I haven't updated _As You Like It_ in like over a week, but I've been so busy. It's been such a crazy week so far and the greatest thing is that it isn't quite over just yet. Especially for me considering I have two classes on Saturday...Anyway, so this is a newbie, I don't know how I feel about it, but if you guys like it I'll keep writing it. Anyway, I'll be posting a new chapter for _As You Like It_ either tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm currently working on it, so I haven't forgotten it or completely abandoned it. Anyway hope to get you guys' feedback on this new fic. Enjoy, Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"It's just not going to work! Me and you, the concept is mind boggling! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"You? What the hell was _I_ thinking? And you're right. This will never work. You're a whore! A stupid, rude, inconsiderate jerk! And I hate you!"

"You weren't saying that last night," he said tersely as he grabbed her arm before she could turn away from him.

"Forgive my lapse of judgment!" she said sarcastically. "And that's just sex. We can't build a relationship on great sex."

"Lapse of judgment? One made 100 times over? Right... Spare me." His grip tightened on her arm, almost painfully. She refused to wince, and she refused to struggle against his grasp.

"I will! You won't have to deal with me anymore. Let go of me. Now." She said menacingly.

"Fine. You and I, we're through. Have it your way!" he said, turning on his heels and walking out of the veranda and in to the bustling party inside.

She sagged against the brick of the building and let out a desperate wail.

They were through.

It was over.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_Five Years Later_

"Come on, Blair. It'll be funny. It's sexy, sassy, smart. And it's all for a great cause," Serena told Blair, urging her to reconsider her decline to the party invitation.

"Serena, a Lock & Key party is nothing more than a pitiful excuse for a bunch of desperate people to get down and dirty for the night," Blair said nastily as she tried to end the conversation with her friend.

"Oh, come on B. Let loose. Have some fun. Go crazy!" Serena prodded over the phone line.

"Why are you even interested? Aren't you engaged, Mrs. Brooklyn?" Blair questioned trying to sober up Serena from the ridiculous idea that she was currently swimming in.

"Sure. But Dan's also coming! And we'll just mix and mingle. He's guaranteed to get the key to my lock, so we'll find each other by the end of the night."

"He has the key to your lock alright," Blair mumbled as she stood from her seat and began gathering her things. It was a Friday night. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home, read a good book, and go to sleep. When she had become a hermit? she couldn't recall, but ever since she'd picked up the job as head buyer for her mother's fashion company, she'd dove in head first into her career and never looked back. It was around the same time that she'd had her heart crushed.

Shaking her head to clear the dark thoughts from taking over, she realized Serena was giggling at her latest comment and waiting for Blair's response.

"Look Old Maid, I'll have you home by 1 AM if things aren't to your liking," Serena tried to bargain.

"Twelve," Blair found herself answering, knowing full well that Serena would not take no for an answer.

"Yay! Perfect. And dress beauti- No scratch that, you always look beautiful. Dress sexy!" Serena said excitedly.

"I do dress sexy."

"Right. OK, well whatever. Overdo it a bit, OK? I want you to have some fun tonight."

"I can have fun in regular clothes, Serena. I'm not going to trash it up just because you want me to..."

"Don't be a party pooper, Blair. I'll approve your outfit when I go pick you up. Now hurry home and get ready. I'll pick you up at eight." The line went dead before Blair could respond.

Great. Another wasted night at some ridiculous social gathering Serena thought was all the rage. Perfect.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"So you wear this lock around your neck, and a gentleman in the room will have the key to open it. Your mission is to circulate the room trying to find who has the key to your heart. If you're able to find the person with the key to your heart, or vise versa, you owe each other a date," the guy at the door explained as he handed the heart pendant to Blair. Blair rolled her eyes unenthusiastically.

"Wow. How original," she groaned gruffly.

"Hush, B. Thanks Tony. This sounds great," Serena said merrily as she took her pendant and handed Dan the key that matched her own necklace. "Now be good, Dan. If the key doesn't fit..." she warned with a gleam in her eye.

"I know. I know. There are no locksmiths within a three mile radius. Don't worry, Hon. I'll find you by midnight." Dan kissed Serena on the cheek and led the two women inside.

The room was filled. It seemed that the entire Upper East Side was jammed pack into that tiny room. The atmosphere was exotic. There were drapes of all colors and patterns, the lights were a deep gold and red splashed across the room, giving a glamorous feel of opulence and seduction. There was music playing, soft and jazz like, adding even stronger hints of sex and passion to the air.

Blair gazed around appreciatively. Serena turned to her friend and smiled wickedly. "Now aren't you happy you came?" she asked with that I-told-you-so grin.

"I guess you were right, S. This isn't half bad."

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Blair said as she stood on wobbling legs and left Serena and the guys they were chatting with at the bar.

The music had kicked in and was now much louder and hip. The lights had dimmed into hues of blue and purple, casting everyone and everything in shadows. Blair felt a drumming sensation running through her veins as the alcohol in her system awakened tingles long forgotten.

She hadn't drank alcohol in so long. Well she had, but not as much as she was drinking tonight. Every guy that came over to her and Serena offered them a drink and tried to open their locks. Serena always allowed them to try and open her heart pendant, even though she knew that it would be to no avail. And as for herself, well she prayed and hoped that midnight would come and no one would be able to open her heart. The odds were in her favor, she mused, as she checked her watch and saw that it was already 11:30 PM.

Slipping into the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face and fixed her hair and makeup. She needed to freshen up and sober up before the they headed out of the party. Appearances were still everything to her, and she refused to look like a drunken fool on the streets.

Making her way out of the bathroom and through the crowds of couples mixing, mingling, and making out, Blair found her way to the bar she'd vacated a few moments before but did not spot Serena anywhere. Annoyed, she took out her cellphone and found a new message flashing.

_Went to find Dan. It's almost midnight! Meet you at twelve._

_-S_

Blair sighed at the treacherous message's sender. Abandoned once again by her best friend. Fantastic.

Making her way to the open balcony of the building, she headed outside and stood there taking in the cool New York air.

She was tired. She was a little tipsy. And now she was annoyed at Serena. She just wanted to go home.

"Last licks gentlemen," the voice boomed through the sound system of the party. "Try to find the lucky lady who's heart you possess and earn yourself a date with a lovely woman..."

Blair grunted and began to rub her temples slowly. _No more alcohol for me for a long time_.

"Looks like we're both trying to escape the same thing..." a warm voice whispered from behind her.

Blair's hands stilled their motion as her entire body froze on the spot. That voice...

_Oh my God.._

Blair turned around slowly. She could envision the scene from some cheesy romance movie unraveling before her. Girl shocked and speechless. Slow motion and hesitant turn to face the unwelcome presence. Noticing the man she use to love standing a few feet away from her.

Blair gasped when her eyes met his. They were sparkling and dark, just the way she remembered.

"Ch-Chuck?" she stuttered, completely blown away by his presence. She didn't even know he was in New York. The last thing she had heard, he had headed to Los Angeles and had decided to settle in over there.

"Good evening, Waldorf. It's been a long time," he said quietly as he took a few more steps closer to her.

No, God no, this could not be happening. Chuck Bass could not possibly be here standing before her. Life couldn't be that cruel to her.

"Well...aren't you going to say something?" Chuck pressed as Blair stood quietly in the corner of the balcony


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback and wonderful reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, and so i've decided to continue the story. I hope you guys like this chapter, although it is another short one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

What could she possibly say to him? She hadn't seen him in over five years, and the last time she had seen him, they hadn't ended on good terms. In fact, they had ended their relationship amidst shouts and insults and walked out of each others lives without a second glance. Five years ago, she had lived the most agonizing experience she had ever lived. Five years ago, she'd vowed never to cross paths with this man again, never to look into those eyes that had seen into her very soul and watched maliciously as her heart had broken into a million pieces.

_It was five years ago Blair. Time has pass, you've changed. Don't let it get to you. Don't let him get to you. _

"So...how you been?" Chuck asked quietly as the music quieted and the announcer began speaking through the loud speakers. He stood casually aside, skimming her bodies with his eyes. Blair shifted uncomfortably, feeling as if he was exposing every inch of her.

Blair stared at the door and contemplated making a quick getaway. She could run out of here and pretend this night had never happened. Pretend she had never seen him, and go back to the perfect little life she had made for herself. Then again, she never ran away from her problems. Instead she faced them head on. _Correction Blair, Chuck Bass is no longer a problem in your life. _

"I-I'm good. I've been good," Blair stammered out and cursed her stupidity. She should be in control, pretend he hadn't just jump started her heartbeat by his mere presence. She should pretend that seeing him before her was nothing out of the ordinary and that it had no affect on her whatsoever. Instead she was acting like a fool. A young, naïve, high school fool.

Chuck smiled and walked closer, stopping a few inches away from her and leaning against the railing of the balcony. "You've been good. I'm glad to hear it. Care to ask me how I've been doing?" Chuck threw back, the smug smile ever present across his sexy face.

He hadn't changed one bit. He was still cocky, he was still smug, he was still as dangerous as the devil and twice as hot. _Correction Blair, three times as hot. Possibly four. Or an infinite amount of times hotter. God he's gorgeous._

Stupid stupid woman. How could she possibly be thinking about how attractive he looked when she should hate his very soul and curse the ground he walks on? It must've been the months and months of celibacy. _Correction Blair, years of celibacy. Three in fact._

God, when had she started correcting herself so much? Her mind was all over the place and she couldn't think straight. Damn Chuck Bass. _Damn you._

"Of course. How have you been, Bass?" Blair asked coldly, trying to make nice and get away as soon as possible.

"Blair, that infamous B attitude of yours is showing..." Chuck took a sip of the champagne he held in his hand and placed it on the rail beside him.

"Forgive me, but is there something you want? Why are you here, and talking to _me_ nonetheless? After all these years, what are you doing here?" Blair asked in a rush, flustered and too far gone to pretend to be civil any longer.

"No, well forgive me. I was just trying to catch up with old friends. Or in our case, and old flame," Chuck murmured as he reached out and touched a strand of her hair. Blair pulled away quickly as if burned and squinted her eyes angrily.

"Don't..." she warned. "I'm not an old flame. Me and you, I like to think we never happened," Blair lied through clenched teeth. _Right Blair. Never happened indeed._

Chuck's grinned became wider and a throaty laugh escaped his lips. "Some things never change."

"That's where you're terribly wrong. Every thing's changed." Blair crossed her arms, inadvertently pushing her breasts further up.

Chuck stared down at her heaving chest and felt his blood warm. He fought a twitch in his groin and the groan that worked its way into his throat.

"Obviously not how amazing you look," Chuck's voice took on that tone that made Blair's skin crawl and her body clench with liquid desire.

_Blair Cornelia Waldorf! Stop this immediately! You are not a horny teenager anymore. You don't just fall into bed with a man because you like his husky whisper and the way he makes you feel. And this is Chuck Bass for God's sake. You hate him. Hate him!_

"Ten seconds gentlemen, to unlock her heart...Ten...nine..."

Chuck grabbed the sparkling lock laying between her breasts. His fingers skimmed slightly against her bare skin, causing her to shudder down to her toes. He smiled at her as he spotted the pulse point on her throat jump treacherously.

"Eight...seven....six..."

Chuck twirled the locket in his fingers as he reached into his pocket and held out a small key for Blair to see. The shiny material sparkled in the moonlight, glowing ominously and seemingly mocking Blair. She swallowed hard.

"Five...four...three..."

He stuck the small key into her pendant and turned the key.

"Two...One..."

_Click._

The lock slipped off the chain and landed in Chuck's outreached palm.

Blair felt herself melt on the spot under Chuck's devilish smiling eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall. sorry i didn't post yesterday for this story, but i spent most of the evening studying for two exams that i had today and crying my eyes out because my husband got deployed last night to Iraq ::sigh::  
**

**well happy thoughts, happy thoughts. i hope you guys enjoy the chapter. let me know what you think as reviews are love and i need all the love i can get at the moment (i might have a heart attack in the next 6 months. im only 21. i can't be having this kind of pressure LOL) Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

  
**

Chuck exhaled softly as the lock landed in the middle of his palm. He was glad to see people were still competent in this town, and that his requests were still fulfilled no matter how difficult the task.

Tony had guaranteed him that the small metal key would match the "lovely brunette that came in with that tall leggy blond." He assured Chuck that he'd checked and double checked the key before giving it to the lady, and Chuck didn't truly believe him until this very moment. This moment, with the small locket laying in the palm of his hand.

Blair looked down at his hand in disbelief. Her eyes were wide, wider than usual, and the words were lost somewhere in her throat. _How the hell? What are the chances? Why the hell were the fates so cruel to her tonight? Out of all the people in this hole in the wall club, Chuck Bass happened to be here. And not only that, he happened to have the key to unlock her heart. Dammit!_

"Well would you look at that," Chuck said softly, trying to sound as surprised as she looked and failing miserably. It came out smug and triumphant, a sound that was not at all lost on Blair. Glaring up at him she spoke quietly.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?"

Chuck smiled once more and twirled the lock in his hand. "I didn't do anything. It was just fated I guess..."

Blair eyed him critically, seeing that look across his face a hundred times before. "I'm sure..."

"You know what that means right?" Chuck asked as he took a step closer to her.

Blair took a step back.

"No I don't know what that means, but I'm sure you are going to feel compelled to enlighten me," she shot back sarcastically, cursing the fact that she wasn't strong enough to stay put, and cursing the little shimmer of excitement that went through her as he advanced on her with those prowling eyes.

"You owe me a date." Chuck stated simply. Peering behind her, he noticed she had cornered herself against the balcony rails and grinned wickedly.

"Oh please. Don't be ridiculous," Blair retorted as she took a quick glance over her shoulder and found her progress would soon be cut short by the impending rail. _Dammit! Really...what had she done to deserve this? _

"I'm not being ridiculous. I'm just telling you that you must uphold your half of the bargain."

"Please. I know you had a hand in this...this.."coincidence" we've just experienced. There is no way that you could possibly have had the key to that stupid locket. The idea is incomprehensible!"

"You know, Waldorf, you might be right. And so what if I rigged the stupid contest?" Chuck asked quietly as Blair's back hit the wall behind her and he stopped a few feet away from her.

"Well I won't go out with you. Simple as that. Even if you didn't rig it. There's no way in hell I'd go out with you ever again. I learned my lesson long ago," Blair said softly as a cold chill went through her.

"Oh Blair, now you're the one being ridiculous. What will one little date cost you?" Chuck leaned closer and almost closed the distance between them. He could smell her scent and he felt the very familiar excitement causing his blood to stir and rush to very specific regions.

_Too damn much_, Blair thought.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to find out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll bid you goodnight now," Blair huffed as she pushed past him, bumping his shoulder on the way.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Waldorf!" Chuck shouted at her retreating form. "You owe me a date!"

--xoxo--xoxo--

Serena laughed as Blair recounted the story of the night before. She looked so animated. She was flustered, she was red with barely suppressed rage, she was nervous and, Serena thought, she seemed to be a little excited. There was something in Blair's gait that seemed a bit more bouncy, more alive. Serena hadn't seen since...well since Chuck had been part of her life all those years ago.

"He just swears he can come back into my life! I mean, I'm almost positive he scammed his way into getting that stupid key. And this is all your fault, if you think about it!" Blair shouted dramatically as she took a seat next to Serena on the couch.

"My fault?" Serena giggled. "How in the world did you come up with that absurd allegation?"

Blair glared at her friend. _Why the hell is she laughing? There is nothing, NOTHING, funny about this situation. Stupid Chuck. Stupid motherChucker. _

"Well you dragged me to that pathetic excuse of a charity event party. You must've known Chuck was back in town! You are after all family. I guess blood runs thicker than best friends!" Blair got up from the seat and began pacing once again. She hadn't been able to sit still since her encounter with Chuck the night before.

She'd run out of the club as fast as her Manolo Blahnik's could carry her. She'd tripped and bumped and spilled drinks, but she kept on running until she reached the corner of the block where she hailed a cab and booked it home. She'd locked her door extra tight that night, and slept a very restless sleep. Heck she hadn't slept at all if she was being honest. No not a wink. She'd had too many thoughts of a certain Basshole running through her mind and causing her heart to palpitate way too fast. She feared a heart attack. Or in the very least, a blood pressure surge.

But she'd managed to survive the night, and then called Serena the moment the sun cracked through the morning sky.

"Blair...relax. I didn't know Chuck was back in town. You know Bart doesn't tell us everything. And my mom's been out of town, so if she knew anything...well I didn't know, OK? Besides, what's so bad if he is back in New York. There are millions of people in the city, it's not like you're going to see him again," Serena reasoned logically, blowing on her freshly painted red nails.

"You know what Serena, I would really love to believe you. And I would, if having him show up last night, out of all the millions of people in New York, and out of all those very same millions of people, he...HE happened to have the key to the stupid locket! He planned it!"

"OK, B, jeez...so he planned it. So what? Just don't go out on the date with him and that's it..."

Blair sighed in annoyance. Serena was so dense sometimes. "You're so dense sometimes," Blair said voicing her opinion. "You just don't get it do you? He's not just going to stay in the shadows and leave me alone. He made it his business to come to that dumb party, find the matching key to my locket, and corner me like a caged animal...he's not going to leave me alone," Blair said softly, sitting back down. God, only one night in town and he already physically drained her.

"Oh, B, I'm sure you love the attention," Serena teased as she poked Blair in the arm and began giggling once again.

Blair gave her a deadly gaze, standing up, retrieving her purse and walking out of Serena's downtown loft.

_Bitch._

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Nathaniel Archibald. To what do I owe the pleasant surprise?" Chuck drawled as he walked over to his old friend and embraced him warmly.

"Chuck Bass, when the hell did you get back into town? And I wasn't your first stop! I'm offended," Nate teased as he took a seat across from his friend and accepted the drink Chuck offered him.

"I was going to catch up soon. I just had a few things to do first," Chuck said smiling roguishly.

"Things...or women?" Nate laughed, reading Chuck's expression easily.

"One and the same, my man. But I just had some unfinished business a few years delayed..."

"Let me guess. Hmm..Blair," Nate finished knowingly.

"You know Nathaniel, you are one wise SOB when you want to be," Chuck joked as he took a swig of his brandy.

"Thanks I try. But seriously, Blair?" Nate asked, the amusement gone from his eyes.

Chuck eyed Nate up and down and frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"No. no. well at least not on my part. But I don't think she wants anything to do with you. Last time I mentioned your name, I had a bruise the size of her foot across my shin."

Chuck laughed wholeheartedly. "That's my Blair."

"She was your Blair. Now I'm not so sure," Nate shrugged as he finished his drink.

"You know what Nathaniel? Maybe you're not as wise as I thought," Chuck huffed angrily.

_Of course Blair was still his. _

_Always was. _

_Always would be._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! I'm so glad to be getting such a positive response to this fanfic. I wasn't really too sure about it, but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the reviewers for your input and opinions. I live to give LOL. Well hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Reviews = Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"Well, well, well. Look at what I spy with my little eye..."

Blair shuddered as she heard the raspy voice creep up behind her. She should slap Serena. Millions of people in New York City her ass. There seemed to only be one person in the entire city, because he was the only one she kept bumping in to. Turning her head ever so slightly, she found Chuck's limo trailing slowly beside her as she walked down the block. _Great. Now what? _She wondered as she tried to ignore the sudden spike of her pulse.

"Can I help you with something? Are you lost?" Blair asked impatiently as she sped up her walk and avoided looking at the limo as she talked. _Run but you can't hide, Blair. What do you expect? You're going to out run the limo?_

"No. I was lost, but now I'm found," Chuck teased lightly as his head poked out the window. The chilly New York weather was a welcoming feel compared to all the sunny, desert like weather he endured living in California. The chilly reception from Blair however, was making it a tad difficult for him to truly enjoy himself. _No worries. I intend to remedy the situation ASAP, _Chuck thought to himself. Yes and the remedy would be sweet indeed.

"Well that's nice, Bass. Run along then," Blair chided as if he were a small child, hoping he would be offended and leave her alone.

All her remark earned her was a throaty chuckle. And all the throaty chuckle earned her was a undainty trip. Her heel caught in the pavement causing her to trip forward, and she would have landed splat on the face if it hadn't been for her quick movement. _Dammit! Damn my treacherous senses. Stop responding!_

Blair felt her face redden, and tried bravely to hold her head up high and continue walking without a care in the world, but Chuck continued laughing beside her and she couldn't help herself.

"Get lost!" she fumed as she turned and stood facing him. "Stop following me, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, I can put you **in** the mood if you'd like. I know how easily that feat was accomplished in the past. The angry sex was always my favorite," Chuck said as he winked naughtily at her.

Blair's eyes narrowed to small slits. "Key word 'past.' You, you incorrigible womanizer, have no effect on me anymore. Now leave me alone."

"Womanizer...hm, this isn't the first time you say that to me. And if I remember correctly, it was as true back then as it is now," Chuck said lightly as he began to step out of the limo.

Blair gulped as she took a step backward. _Stop it Blair. Stop retreating from him. It pleases him, and you know that. Stop pleasing him!_ Blair stood firmly in her spot and decided to bring the little cat-and-mouse game they had suddenly embarked on to an end.

"Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe, back then and now." _Why are you playing along? Cut him out of your life and walk away, Waldorf. _

"What's so hard to believe, pray tell? That you'd have a boyfriend that, for once, wouldn't cheat on you. Or that that boyfriend was me," Chuck asked seriously as he climbed onto the sidewalk and stood inches away from her.

Blair stared down at her feet, pausing to think about what he had just said. She shouldn't even be considering his question, but here she was thinking it over. Thinking about the past. Reminiscing pathetically.

"I didn't cheat on you that night. It hadn't even crossed my mind," Chuck whispered softly as his hand reached out and grabbed her own. He ran lazy circles against her palm with his fingers and stared down at her. He could see her visibly fighting for control. She was reigning in her emotions. He knew she wouldn't let go of her tightly knit facade so easily. She had worked a lifetime getting it together just right. And he knew she had been hurt by him. Maybe more than by any other man in her life.

Blair tried to control her breathing, but having Chuck's hand grabbing on to her own and tracing soft patterns across her sensitive palm only served to quicken her breathing. She could feel herself breaking down. She was breaking down. Memories and emotions she had been suppressing for years were starting to bombard her senses once again. Chuck Bass was beginning to bombard her senses once again. His closeness, the smell of him, the warmth of his hand, the sound of his voice. It was all entirely too much. Too much for her to handle. She was broken and frail no matter what she pretended to be. No matter what mask she dawned and showed to the world. Blair Waldorf had been broken, broken all those years ago by the same man that now stood before her. She had to get away. She couldn't allow it to happen again.

"I don't care. I- that's in the past now, Chuck. A past I'd much rather forget," she murmured softly as she pulled her hand away. "And for that to happen, I need you to stay away." She looked up then. Her emotions were more in check, the loss of contact with his body helping her achieve more levelheadedness than she had felt before.

Chuck sighed deeply before turning away.

_Good. Good, he's leaving. This is perfect. Just what you wanted._

"You can try to forget as much you want, but I won't let you. I can't stay away. I won't stay away."

And with that he disappeared into his limo, driving off into the early morning light.

_Oh crap._

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Serena, why do bad things happen to good people?" Blair asked in all seriousness later that evening when she met her friend at The Palace for dinner with Lily. Lily had yet to show up, and so the two friends were able to talk more freely about their personal issues.

Serena turned questioning eyes to Blair and shrugged. "Good people? What good people?"

"Me! Serena, God pay attention!" Blair huffed in annoyance. "I swear, you have the world's biggest mouth, but smallest ears."

Serena laughed. "You know Blair, if I wasn't entirely aware that your feathers have been ruffled by Chuck Bass' sudden appearance into your life, I would be offended."

"My feathers are not ruffled," Blair mumbled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Fine, well then your panties are in a knot," Serena continued as she stared at the menu and contemplated her order for the evening.

"Serena! My panties have been completely unaffected by the man's appearance. You should know better than to think otherwise."

"Right...because you haven't spent the past two days completely self absorbed and talking about Chuck Bass," Serena looked up at Blair and smiled.

"Well forgive me. But he's made all these surprise pit stops in my life these past few days. I'm just frazzled I guess," Blair stated as she took another sip of her martini.

"As I said, panties in a bunch," Serena teased.

Blair laughed.

"Bitch," she laughed as she threw her napkin at the blond's face.

"You're one to talk," Serena shot back, flinging the napkin back at Blair.

"Ladies, sorry for getting here so late. Bart arrived a little while ago and I was delayed," Lily said as she approached the girls and took a seat next to her daughter.

"Ew, mom please. I'd like to think of you as a completely asexual being. Especially when in regards to Bart," Serena complained as her mother kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Blair laughed as Lily frowned at her daughter.

"Well anyway, Bart should be joining us for dinner, I hope that's not a problem. And I also have a surprise for you two," Lily said excitedly, a light of utter amusement in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Serena asked wearily. "Please don't tell me you're pregnant!"

Lily laughed. "No...but it does have to do with one of my children."

Blair and Serena cocked their eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh look! There he is now!" Lily squealed excitedly as she waved toward the door of the restaurant, Blair and Serena simultaneously turning to see what caused Lily such excitement.

Blair's heart dropped.

Serena's laughter reverberated through the restaurant walls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so so much for all the reviews that you've sent out for this fic! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it so much! I will try to respond to all the reviews individually this upcoming chapter, but i had a very busy day today and i was anxious to get this new chapter out and work on my other stories as well. Anyway, hope to get ur feedback on this one and hope u enjoy! Happy Readings!

* * *

**

"Why, look who it is Blair. It's my dear old brother Chuck," Serena said between giggles as she gave Blair a pointed look.

Blair had blanched as white as snow, which really set apart her pink blush, causing her to look as pale as death and as flushed as a blushing bride all in one. Serena could barely contain herself. Blair had whipped around so quickly after spotting Chuck making his way into the restaurant with Bart at his side, that Serena feared she must've experienced a horrible case of whiplash. But it was still pretty effing hilarious.

Blair squinted evilly at Serena's laughing face and kicked her under the table.

"Ow! What in the world...?" Lily shouted vehemently as she leaned over the table and rubbed anxiously against her bruising shin.

Serena laughed even harder.

"Oh, my goodness Mrs. Bass, I'm so sorry," Blair hastily apologized, looking even more flustered and traumatized than before as she caught Chuck leering from above her with a knowing grin on his face. _Dammit, his timing couldn't be any worse!_ _Basstard. And Serena's an even bigger ass!_

Bart looked at Blair in confusion. "Blair...are you OK?"

"Yes. Yes, Mr. Bass. I'm sorry Lily. I was just uncrossing my legs. I guess I must have gotten taller," she said between nervous laugher, making a failed attempt at a joke.

"Yes. I guess you did," Lily said, forcing a smile through the pain and standing to greet Chuck. "Charles. I'm so happy you could make it. I was sure Serena and Blair were going to love the little surprise."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world Lily," Chuck winked at Blair as he kissed Lily's cheek softly. "Shotgun Father," Chuck stated jokingly as he hopped into the seat closest to Blair.

_This is going to be one hell of a dinner, _Blair thought angrily, her appetite suddenly gone, her temper ever present.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Serena's phone buzzed in the middle of dinner, and after a two second conversation with the Dumpty, she excused herself for the evening. _Traitor. I'm truly going to strangle that bitch, _Blair fumed as she forced down a bite of her veal.

And so Blair now sat in the middle of an uncomfortable dinner with what she could call family...but not quite. She felt as if she were double dating, with the older couple interacting comfortably in front of her, and Chuck's eyes glued on her the entire time. She shifted in her seat.

She was pretty sure she was developing some form of adult diaper rash from shifting so much in her seat. Her butt was becoming raw from sliding every which way, trying to edge as far away from Chuck as the situation permitted.

"So...how was work today, Blair?" Chuck asked casually as he ladled his soup into his mouth. Lily beamed as she watched their interaction.

Blair eyed Lily carefully, and if she wasn't mistaken, which she never was... she could have sworn Lily was rooting for _them_. Whatever _them _was. Which was definitely nothing. If you looked up **nothing **in the dictionary, it would state: **what Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf are.**

"It was fine, Chuck. Thanks for asking," Blair stated monotonically. "How long will you be staying in New York?" _Time for the much needed information. Hopefully he's leaving soon. Then I won't have to watch my back every moment of the entire bloody day._

"Long. Like in indefinitely," Chuck answered casually as he took a swig of his glass and smiled at Lily who was beaming as any proud mama would.

Blair nearly choked on her soup. Well actually she did choke, breaking into a coughing fit.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't die.

And also unfortunate was that fact that Chuck now had an excuse to touch her as he placed his hand on her back and "patted" her (more like rubbed her erotically up and down her spine).

"Thanks. I'm fine," Blair choked out sternly, glaring at Chuck in a way meant to murder him using only her gaze. Chuck merely smiled.

"I see the news shocked you," Chuck said smugly as he continued eating his soup nonchalantly to the naked eye. But Blair could see it. That little glint in his eye that told her he was basking in the glory of the whole situation. _Smug son of a bitch. He's enjoying this way too much!_

"Well I wouldn't say shocked me," _more liked depressed me, _"it merely surprised me to know you're staying in New York indefinitely. I thought you had your life set up in Los Angeles," Blair answered evenly, sounding casual but bitchy at the same time.

_God he loved that about her, _Chuck thought. She hadn't changed a bit. Same spitfire that he'd grown to love.

"Well, I kind of outgrew Los Angeles. And then I figured there's no place like home. So I'm going to try my luck out here for a while. I know New York has never let me down before," Chuck continued grinning like a Cherise cat.

"No, I guess New York doesn't let anyone down. Just the people," Blair mumbled beneath her breath.

Lily laughed nervously and turned to Bart to make a side conversation. She could already sense the tension palpitating like a living, breathing presence.

Chuck took advantage of his parents' momentary distraction, leaning close to Blair and placing his hand gently against her thigh.

Blair turned stoic and words escaped her as his warm hand made contact with her naked skin. _Damn it. Why did I decide to wear such a short dress today out of all days?_ The simple touch of his hand, although unmoving against her skin, sent shivers up and down her entire body.

Her entire body became focused on that small spot where his hand rested against her.

"Allow me to make it up to you....Just tell me when you're going to grant me that date," Chuck whispered seductively against her ear, further provoking her body and driving her to the verge of hysteria.

He was too close. Too damn close for comfort. She hadn't been touched so intimately in such a long time, which was pathetic, she knew it, but still. And even back then, those times had paled in comparison to the feeling Chuck provoked when he touched her. Her body knew the distinction in caresses. It was already prone and ready to come alive under his illustrious hands. He had an almost hypnotic affect on her, lulling her and awakening her senses all at the same time. She felt a languid desire, but at the same time she felt more alive and erotic than she had in years. Her body knew it. She knew it. It was a primitive response to Chuck Bass that she couldn't fight no matter how much she wanted to.

"You need to stay away," Blair pleaded desperately, not caring if he saw his effect on her as long as he pulled away.

"Why?" Chuck whispered even softer and hotter against her ear than before. His hand began skimming higher up on her leg, reaching the edge of her dress and lifting it aside. His cool fingers provided an even sharper affect against her warm skin. He didn't just slide his hand against her skin, he dragged it, pressing, gripping, sticking against her. Blair felt herself turning into putty beneath his touch. She was pretty sure she would embarrass herself if he didn't pull away, and at that very moment, that didn't seem to matter as much as finding out where his next touch would be.

Just as Chuck's hand grazed the apex of her thighs, he drew away suddnely. Blair whimpered at the loss of contact, causing Bart and Lily to turn questioning eyes in her direction. Chuck leaned back and took a sip of his drink in order to hide his devilish grin.

"Blair...?" Lily asked quietly.

"Uh. Um, sorry. I'm...I'm not feeling very well, Mr and Mrs. Bass. Please excuse me, I think I should go home and rest." Blair gathered her things quickly before neither one had a chance to answer.

"Sure. Sure, honey. I hope you feel better," Lily said as she stood to hug her.

"Thank you." Blair forced a smile as she shook Bart's hand.

"I'll walk you outside," Chuck stated gingerly as he began to stand and collect his jacket.

"No!" Blair said a little too harshly.

Lily smiled. "Blair, sweetie, I'd be more comfortable if you allow Charles to walk you to your car."

Blair sighed in defeat and nodded. "Of course, of course. I just didn't want _Charles_ to miss out on family time."

"Not a problem. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon," Chuck answered happily.

--xoxo--xoxo--


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! i think i managed to respond to everyone's reviews for last chapter. if i didn't i'm sorry, and i will get to them shortly (straight after posting this) Anyway, here's the next chapter. sorry i didn't post earlier, but i've been very busy with school work today. Anyway i hope you guys enjoy it and send me all that wonderful feedback that makes me smile. I'll be sure to update tomorrow night, after i get home from school in the afternoon (grr Saturday school sucks. Never register for it!) Ok , R&R. Happy Readings! xoxo- QVB

* * *

**

Blair rushed quickly through the lobby of The Palace hotel, trying to stay as far away from Chuck Bass as humanly possible. Despite her best efforts, Chuck kept up easily alongside of her, planting his hand at the small of her back as he weaved them through the traffic of the reception area. As they reached the outside New York air, Chuck draped his jacket around her shoulders as the coolness of the night struck her bare skin. Blair looked up at him in shock. It was the most gentlemanly thing he had ever done.

"Thanks. But my car is right across the street," Blair explained as she attempted to shrug off the jacket that felt way too comfortable and smelled too much like him.

"Humor me," Chuck said as he flashed her that killer smile that did weird things to her heart, and...well...to her nether regions. _God Blair...you sound like such a stupid prude! Fine. You want him. So what? Just ignore it. Ignore it and it'll all be alright._

Somehow, Blair didn't believe it for a minute, no matter how much she tried to reassure herself. But reassure herself she did, and she walked even faster to her car just to get away from his scent that had suddenly enveloped her.

"Well...thanks for walking me to my car. I guess I'll see you around," Blair said hurriedly as she unlocked her door and pulled it open. Before she was able to step inside however, Chuck pulled her back toward him, whipped her around and kissed her.

He kissed her.

_Oh my God, he's kissing me._

_Oh my God, I'm kissing her._

The moment his lips found her own, she was transported back to a time when this was common practice for them. When she would give herself over completely and would lose focus of time and place.

His lips were hard and bruising, yet soft and coaxing. His tongue was warm and sensual, mating with her own in an intimately familiar manner. He sucked, pried, delved, explored. She moaned in approval, her lips parting further, giving him even deeper access into her liquid mouth.

He began to bite her lower lip, taking it between his teeth and nipping gently. His tongue flicked across her teeth and her tongue, leaving no corner of her mouth untouched or unexplored. His tongue and lips were searing, demanding, igniting. She loved it. She loved the way he made her feel.

It was as if their skins melted together. They had become one person, one entity, standing there in the brisk New York night, as close to mating as possible in public. And the worst part of it all was that Blair found herself unable to pull away.

She should push him off her. Slap him. Yell at him. Be utterly offended and repulsed.

Instead she was responding the way she use to in high school. It was humiliating. It was disgusting. It was wonderful.

Blair sighed blissfully as Chuck pulled his lips away from her own. Lifting heavy lidded eyes to his own, she met a dark and glazed look she hadn't seen in his eyes before. He looked confused, he looked enthralled. He looked exactly how she was feeling. She only hoped she didn't have the same look in her own eyes.

--xoxo--xoxo--

She looked confused. She looked enthralled. She looked exactly how he was feeling. He hoped he didn't have the same look in his own eyes.

If he did, he was pretty sure she could see everything that he was feeling inside. And he was feeling a lot. There were so many feelings coursing through him as he stood there looking in to those exotic chocolate eyes, touching her slim waist beneath his coat, tasting the lingering sweetness of her lips on his own.

"Well..." he broke the silence first, determined to maintain the upper hand. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

Blair continued to stare at him speechless. He cracked a smile at her dazed expression.

"Goodnight, Blair," Chuck whispered quietly, taking her lips in another toe-curling kiss before turning and walking back through The Palace doors.

Walking quickly so as to not say anything he'd regret.

Walking away from feelings that overwhelmed and scared him.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_My God Blair! How the hell did you allow that to happen? Tonight was a mistake. A stupid stupid mistake._

_A stupid...beautiful, wonderful, exhilarating...mistake._

_What were you thinking Waldorf? _

Oh God, and what was worse was that Chuck Bass intended to pick her tomorrow for their date. Her and Chuck on a date. Chuck and her. God, there was nothing more frightening than that idea.

She couldn't behave tonight after one stupid kiss. How the hell would she be able to endure an entire night of romance and flirting at the hand of Chuck Bass, and be able to walk away from him at the end of the night?

She couldn't.

She knew it.

And she was pretty sure that he sure as hell knew it.

She had to talk to someone. Anyone.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Blair? It's two o'clock in the morning..." Serena breathed exhaustedly through the phone line.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Big Ben."

Serena rolled her eyes as she sat up in bed, waking Dan in the process.

"How can I help you tonight? Wait...No...Let me take a guess...Chuck?"

"Ugh," Dan grumbled. "Tell Blair to call at a decent hour. Especially for something so stupid."

Serena smiled at her fiancé and signaled for him to quiet.

"Serena! I don't appreciate you being so sarcastic when I'm hyperventilating over here! And tell Dan to go to hell. I can hear his foul Brooklyn breath all the way over here," Blair huffed angrily as she paced back and forth in her bedroom.

"You're right, Blair. Sorry," Serena said more calmly, knowing that the more she resisted to the conversation, the longer it would take to get Blair off the phone. "What happened at dinner?"

"The better question to ask would be 'what didn't happen at dinner?' Serena...he...he's got me feeling things I really don't want to feel," Blair said quietly as she sat down at her bed and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"It's called **horny**. Blair, why do you fight it so much?"

"Shut up. I am not ho- I am not _that_. I'm just confused. When he kissed me tonight I-"

"Wait, he kissed you?" Serena said more vividly, shrieking excitedly and waking Dan who had begun to doze off. "Sorry honey."

"Serena that's not important," Blair answered rudely, trying to ignore that aspect of tonight's events.

"Not important? I'm pretty sure that's the only reason you're awake at two o'clock in the morning, calling me no less...How was it?" Serena said, trying to steer the conversation to Chuck&Blair.

"Serena!"

"How was it?" Serena demanded.

"Serena..."

"Blair!"

Stubborn woman. "It was great, OK? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Blair shouted.

"No. Not necessarily. But I'm sure it's what _you_ wanted to feel."

"Don't be smarmy Blondie. I'll murder you."

Serena giggled excitedly. "Oh I can't believe it. I'll have to start using Chuck&Blair once again."

"Don't! There is no way that's going to happen. Our names don't belong together. It hasn't been the case in over five years, nor will it ever be the case again."

"Right..."

"It won't!" Blair said determinedly.

"If you say so..."

"You know what Serena? I don't know why I called you. All you do is annoy me even more. You should detest Chuck Bass, just as much as I do. You should detest him for the simple fact that I detest him. You shouldn't be cheering his behavior on," Blair cried. "You're suppose to be _my best friend._"

"Well he is family," Serena said saucily. "But the only reason I get so excited for you B is because I know deep down you're just as excited...no actually more excited...than I am."

She was right. _Stupid Serena._ _When had she become so smart?_

"So when is the date?" Serena cut into her thoughts.

"Tomorrow," Blair whispered. _God, I'm going on a date with Chuck Bass tomorrow. Well no, technically today. Meaning I have even less time to get ready and prepare myself._

"Yay! How exciting, no? Well I'll come by tomorrow before you head out to work and help you pick out an outfit. This is going to be so much fun. Just like the old days..."

Blair shook her head worriedly. _Just like the old days..._

That was exactly what scared her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhh...a good chapter if i do say so myself. I'm very happy with the outcome, so please give me feedback and let me know if you feel the same. It will make it all the more special! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because i'm feeling all tingly right now as i reread what i've written and made the final corrections before posting. I know the chapter is short, and you'll have to forgive me, but i just love that edge-of-your-seat feeling of cliffhangers, and believe me, these cliffhangers i write are just as much cliffhangerish for you as they are for me LOL I feel like a reader of my own stories so i share the pain of being left in the blue until i sit down to write my next chapter. Anyway guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews i've been getting so far and hopefully i've responded to all the reviews i've gotten for last chapter. If not, i'm very very sorry. I'll get to it ASAP. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Blair was anxious. And scared. And nauseous. And stressed.

And those pathetic butterflies that had disappeared after a few months of breaking up with Chuck all those years ago, were now back and fluttering at full force. It seemed that they were making up for lost time.

_Dammit! Blair just relax, will you? It's not a big deal?_

_**Right idiot. Because that kiss he gave you last night was not a big deal. **_

_No no! That kiss meant nothing. Nothing. _

_**So you weren't tossing and turning the whole night through? You weren't getting hot and achy with unfilled desire while you contemplated pleasuring yourself?**_

Shuffling the papers on her desk, she tried to focus on the orders she had to finish for her mother's new line. The stack she had walked into this morning had not decreased in the least. In fact, it had only increased as Stella walked in and out throughout the day bringing more and more paperwork with her. And on top of it all she'd been late to work! Late! She had never been late in the entire four years she had been working here. She was really off her game today. Shoot, she'd been off her game since Saturday when Chuck mother-effing Bass had decided to just waltzed into her life like he belonged there.

Turning to eye the clock nervously- as she had been since the moment she'd walked into her office that morning- she saw it read four o'clock. In three hours, she would be sitting through dinner or whatever God forsaken idea Chuck had planned for them.

Three hours.

Giving up on her work, she stood and walked over to the closet she'd had built into her office. Opening the doors slowly, she eyed the dress Serena had picked out for her this morning with a critical eye. This was the reason she had been late. _This_. This poor excuse for clothing. She felt like a whore. Like a complete and utter loosey...goosey?

_God Blair, you're not in nursery school. Buck up. Act your age._

Mentally giving herself a swift quick, she grabbed the dress from the hook and cursed whatever had possessed her to allow Serena to pick out her outfit. It wasn't _that_ bad, but she hadn't worn such revealing clothes since...well since she'd been dating Chuck. Back when she loved her body as much as Chuck loved it. Back when he made her feel like the most beautiful, sexy, desirable woman on the face of the planet. Back when she dressed specifically for him. When she dressed for the off-chance that Chuck would drag her into a closet or darkened corner and make love to her desperately. When he would "punish" her over and over for wearing something so tantalizing.

The very memory of those times brought a flush, hot, needy feeling to her body.

Slipping into the bathroom that was adjacent to her office, she slid off her pleated skirt and matching jacket and picked up her dress. The Vera Wang dress glimmered and shined in her hands as the light hit it just right. The silky navy blue material beckoned to be touch, and she slid her hands across the enticing material. Hopefully Chuck wouldn't be beckoned to the dress as well, though knowing Serena that was likely the reason why she picked it out. _Little slut,_ Blair thought as a smile splayed across her face.

As she slid the dress on, she realized just how much skin it would be revealing. The neckline dipped right between her breasts, in a tasteful yet way too exposing way. She'd have to take of her bra or risk fashion suicide. The back of the dress wasn't a back at all, as the material started at the small of her back and worked its way down to mid thigh. _My God, I barely have any clothes on at all!_

Blair walked over to the mirror and took a good look at her reflection. _Well...not so bad, if I do say so myself, _she mused as she spun around and saw how perfectly silky and creamy her back looked and how lusciously pert her butt was. She giggled to herself, turned around and began retouching her makeup.

Ten minutes later, she was set. She'd lotioned up her body, sprayed some more perfume on, loosened her hair into those perfect curls that she knew drove Chuck crazy (not that she was dressing up for him or anything. No no no. That was not the case), and did her makeup simply but accentuating of her every feature.

Satisfied with the way she looked, she turned around, turned off the lights and opened the bathroom door.

What she found in her office blew all the air out her lungs.

--xoxo--xoxo--

First she'd have to murder Stella. How dare she let him into her office without buzzing him in or without informing her.

Second, she'd have to murder Serena. Or Lily. Whoever the hell it was that had told him that she worked here. Although, if she thought about it, Chuck probably knew she worked with her mother anyway, so finding her office wouldn't be so difficult.

But she'd definitely have to murder Stella and whichever incompetent guard had granted him entrance into the building.

Blair stood glaring at Chuck angrily, upset that he'd caught her off guard once again. He was almost three hours early! And in her office! He was suppose to meet her at home...later.

But before she stomped over to him and began to rant off a slur that would make a sailor blush, she stood cold as she saw the way his eyes were grazing up and down her body. It was as if he were physically touching her. She felt naked. Completely naked. The scantily piece of nothing she wore felt like decoration. Finely placed decoration that highlighted her body and emanated only one idea to any man who stared at her: **sex. **And if the way he was looking at her was anything to go by, Chuck Bass definitely had sex on the mind.

"Wow..." he murmured dreamily, not even looking her in the eyes. His eyes were plastered on her chest, and he wasn't ashamed to show it. "Just...wow..." he finished as he began to stalk toward her.

Blair retreated quickly, not caring that she seemed like a pitiful idiot, but the way he strode toward her warned her that he wouldn't be dissuaded from his objective. And she feared that once he got started on said objective, she wouldn't be able to resist either.

And just as suddenly as she'd started moving backwards, her motion was thwarted by the hard wooden door of the bathroom she'd just vacated. Since encountering Chuck Bass that past weekend, she had been stalked and preyed upon, cornered and cage way too many times than she cared for. This time, it felt worse.

Chuck smiled and in two more strides had her pinned against the wall with his entire body pressed against her.

"You shouldn't have worn that. Then again, maybe you wore that dress for this very reason," Chuck reasoned out loud as he traced his fingers lightly across her shoulder and followed the dip to the valley between her breasts. Blair held her breath as his finger seared the path of skin he traced. "Like the old days. Remember?" Chuck whispered against her ear, his breath hot and wet and sexy. It turned her on. He turned her on like no one else ever had. Like no one else ever would.

"Chuck..." Blair groaned out. It was all she could manage to say. And the way she said it...well the way she said it made her sound just as desperate and as turned on as she actually was.

"You do remember, don't you? The way you use to dress me in order to tempt me into fucking you in public," Chuck chuckled lightly as his hand went around her back and touched the bare skin there. "Oh my God...you're half naked," Chuck stared into her eyes in shock, his hands groping at bare skin, skimming her entire back to see just where her dress began.

Blair gulped.

He was right. She was half naked. And she had Chuck Bass pressed against her.

She was half naked.

And she could feel Chuck Bass' growing erection right against her throbbing heat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! So i couldn't wait to get this chapter up and so i had to post ASAP. I'm so glad that u guys enjoyed the last chapter. hope u guys enjoy this one too! it took me a while to write, but i love it. Oh and the large sections in italics are memories, or flashbacks, if you want to call it that. though i guess you guys could have figured that out. anyway i hope u guys enjoy. let me know what u think. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

She was half naked beneath his hands. Her soft skin was tempting, warm and soft and ever so familiar. And she was aroused. He could see it in her eyes. The slight gasp that she emitted from her slightly parted lips made him aware that she had felt his painfully erect cock throbbing against her. He was hard. Incredibly hard. It was almost painful. He was on the cusp of pleasure and pain, a feeling he hadn't felt since he endured sexual rendezvous with her back when they were together. She always brought out this maddening pleasure in him, this incessant and insatiable desire to bury himself within her.

His hands drifted lower, sliding down her back, cupping her bottom, and pulling her even harder against his body. He growled softly, "I'm going to kiss you now, Waldorf." And then his voice took on a softer tone. "So stop me now, or I won't be able to stop later."

Blair gulped, the motion painful because of the erratic pulse throbbing in her neck. In response to his warning, she rose on tiptoe to reach his mouth. He was impossible to resist. She wasn't foolish enough to stop him.

"Kiss me," she whispered, tightening her grip on his shoulders (her hands had found their way up there without either of them realizing), drawing him closer still.

And he willingly obliged, covering her mouth in a restless hot spur kiss that didn't charm or take heed of the days, weeks and years that had spanned since the last time they had been this way with each other. It was as if they had never been apart and the desperation was all the more palpable.

The kiss fed his own urgency, after days of restraint he finally had her where he'd been longing to have her for years. And she returned the kiss. She kissed him back in a greedy, incautious kiss that ravished. Her gently working against his tongue, he continuing to rouse and tantalize her with each stroke of his tongue.

She sighed into his mouth, unafraid, giving in completely to her wanting, reveling in his need. She was melting against him, eating at his mouth, tasting him deeply as though he were hers to savor and relish. As though he had never been apart from her.

Chuck felt her urgency. Her small hands were grasping and scratching at his shoulders, her hips moving rhythmically against his erection, further exciting him and hardening him. She was driving him mad with the need to have her. This wasn't the way he intended the night to play out. He wanted to win her over, slowly begin to break down her guard and drive her over the edge with lust. Apparently, fate had other things in store for them, the first few steps being overlooked in deferral to that final stage. The lust-filled stage. The wanting stage. The fulfillment stage.

Suddenly his hands came up, and gripping her face, he further engulfed the softness of her lips with a hard, possessive, wildly driven kiss that burned away the years apart. It did away with any lingering doubt of principle or propriety. Fueled with fiery temptation and pent up frustration from their long separation, he invaded her mouth as he intended to invade her body. Fiercely. Urgently. Deeply.

"God..I've missed this," Chuck sighed as he broke the kiss and began to undo his pants. Dragging her a few inches higher against the door, his hands roamed desperately up her thigh, finding the delicate material that served as her underwear. Tearing it away violently, he hooked her legs around his waist, freeing himself from his pants and sliding into her in one swift motion.

She screamed out in pleasure.

He screamed out in ecstasy.

**--xoxo-xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--**

_He screamed out in ecstasy._

_She screamed out in pleasure. Maybe just a bit of pain. _

_Chuck had bedded plenty of virgins in his lifetime, which wasn't a long lifetime but the number was pretty staggering. And he use to remember how many virgins exactly, how many women he'd slept with exactly. But now as he laid in the back of his limo, wrapped in everything Blair Waldorf, he couldn't seem to think of anything or feel anything other than Blair's scent, Blair's warmth, Blair's soft body, Blair's perfect curves, Blair's incredible tightness wrapped around his cock. _

_He felt her muscles relax around him. Her breathing resumed and her hands began to twist anxiously beneath his shirt. He could read the signs. The Virgin Queen was asking for more. And so he moved that small distance further inside her, showing her how pleasurable sex could be._

_Blair felt Chuck bury himself slightly further, and her body forgot all about the pain she had just experienced and began to focus on the intense sensations he was creating within her._

_Oh God...Oh God..._

_**--xoxo-xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--**_

_Oh God...Oh God..._

She wasn't sure if she was praying for patience or praying for more. She was panting. She was moaning. She was sweating.

They were gripping and grinding. Grunting and groaning.

They couldn't get enough. He couldn't thrust into her deep enough. He could feel every corner of her, and yet he couldn't get enough. She could feel him everywhere, and yet she couldn't get enough.

"Chuck...more..." she breathed hotly against his cheek. Screw decency. Screw everything that had transpired between them in the past few days. She was stupid to have fought him. Stupid to have thought she could resist him.

This is where she had wanted him all along.

Chuck registered her need as her body began to clench around his shaft. Turning his head, he invaded her mouth once again as he grabbed her firmly at the waist and quickly walked them to the desk that dominated most of her office. He laid her down quickly, shuffling papers out of the way and casting them aside onto the floor, never breaking contact with her body. He began to pound harder and deeper into her then, the new position allowing him more access to her waiting and wet warmth. He drove in like a man possessed, slamming into her as if he couldn't get enough.

She couldn't get enough. He was filling her with a blinding speed that made her lose her mind. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was moan and sigh in pleasure as he reached inside and touched her in a way she hadn't been touched in years.

And then she couldn't control herself.

_**--xoxo-xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--**_

_And then she couldn't control herself. _

_She grabbed him from behind and dragged him to the nearest door she could find. _

"_Fuck you, Bass," she growled as she began to unzip his pants hastily, her tiny hands fumbling clumsily in her impatience and growing arousal. _

_Chuck wasted no time following suit. "Fuck you?...I think that's exactly what you want." His hands began to lift her skirt hastily, trying to skim their way higher to that place he was sure was slick and wet and oh so ready to be fucked._

"_Don't. You don't get to touch me," Blair whispered hotly, her eyes boring into his own, a glimmer of haughty and naughty readable in her expression. _

_Oh...his little vixen wanted to play. Chuck returned her hot gaze with his signature smirk and cast his hands to his side. _

_Her hands found his throbbing erection, pulling him loose and pumping him expertly in her palm. In had been six months. Six months since she'd first slept with him in the back of his limo. Six months since this disgusting game of hunter and hunted had begun. Six months of unadulterated passion, of wild and consuming sex, of secret affairs and lies._

_Chuck felt himself melting. His Blair had managed to learn every inch of his body, every sexual position and maneuver that he knew himself. She'd learned every single thing that took him to the brink of sanity, and she learned just when and for how long to use it._

_She got on her knees._

"_Not gonna happen," Chuck growled, feeling way past the foreplay phase to allow her to suck him clean. Grabbing her harshly around her shoulders, he lifted her to her feet quickly and devoured her mouth. Lifting her skirt without determent, he shoved his hands between the layers, pulled her lace undies off and guided his erection to her waiting wetness. _

"_What do you want?" Chuck asked, his erection pulsing right against her entrance, her walls tightening and clamping against the tip of his cock, coaxing him to take it further._

"_Chuck..." Blair moaned harshly._

"_Tell me..."_

"_Fuck you." Blair stared into his eyes with a smug expression that could top his own._

"_That's not quite what I wanted to hear," Chuck grunted, pulling his cock completely free from her wetness and beginning to dress himself._

"_No! Wait!" Blair reached out desperately. The heat began to rise from her chest to her face, turning her an adorable shade of red. Taking a deep breath, she spoke quietly, "Make love to me."_

_Chuck grinned wickedly. "Well if you insist." _

_Hiking her leg onto his arm, he thrust into her hungrily._

"_Oh God... Chuck!"_

_**--xoxo-xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--**_

"Oh God...Chuck!" And she came unglued then. Her hands raked at the wood beneath her, spilling folders and pens. She struggled, urgently trying to find something to hold on to, something to keep her steady as she lost control and fell into a sexual abyss.

Chuck could hardly control himself. She was making all the right sounds, all the right movements beneath him as her body clenched and released him in time with each of her orgasmic spasms. Her hips bucked and twisted beneath him, grasping him in a thrilling and exotic rhythm that had him fighting to hold on to his climax. He couldn't let go. Not just yet.

The final sexual wave crashed and burned through her, leaving her unfocused and unsatisfied. It was impossible. After the toe curling, soul searing orgasm she had just experienced, she was still ready for more. Her body wasn't satiated. Not just yet.

Chuck hooked her legs higher, almost wrapping them over his shoulders. Staring into her eyes darkly he smiled and kissed her quickly. "Round two," he tickled against her lips as his mouth clung to her own and he began to pick up the mesmerizing pace of thrust and retreat his body desperately needed.

_**--xoxo-xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--**_

_She desperately needed him. She needed him and he was no where to be found. She had just had a huge fight with her mother, and on top of that she had had a huge fight with him only hours before. And now she was stuck in this party with no one to talk to and Chuck no where in sight. _

_She walked to the bar. _

_Before even beginning to scan the crowd for him, she spotted him. In the corner of the bar. Drinking scotch. With some hideous, slutty blond wrapping her arms around his neck._

_She stared at him in shock. Stared at him until he felt her eyes on him. And the shock registered across his face._

_She ran out of the room, hitting the warm New York air as she stepped out into the patio._

_And then he was there. And he was apologizing. And making excuses. _

_She didn't want to hear it._

_And then they were shouting. Her anger over her mother, her argument with Chuck that morning, and now the whore pasted on his neck, were all too alive to make her calm down and not fight._

_His anger over their argument and the alcohol intoxicating his mind made it too hard for him not to argue and fight back._

_And then things escalated and reached their peak._

"_It's just not going to work! Me and you, the concept is mind boggling! I don't know what I was thinking!"_

"_You? What the hell was I thinking? And you're right. This will never work. You're a whore! A stupid, rude, inconsiderate jerk! And I hate you!"_

"_You weren't saying that last night," he said tersely as he grabbed her arm before she could turn away from him._

"_Forgive my lapse of judgment!" she said sarcastically. "And that's just sex. We can't build a relationship on great sex."_

"_Lapse of judgment? One made 100 times over? Right... Spare me." His grip tightened on her arm, almost painfully. She refused to wince, and she refused to struggle against his grasp._

"_I will! You won't have to deal with me anymore. Let go of me. Now." She said menacingly._

"_Fine. You and I, we're through. Have it your way!" he said, turning on his heels and walking out of the veranda and in to the bustling party inside._

_She sagged against the brick of the building and let out a desperate wail._

_They were through._

_It was over._

_**--xoxo-xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--xoxo--**_

It was over.

They laid there sweat sheened and speechless. They'd experienced a sexual marathon the likes of which they hadn't experienced since they'd been teenagers. Teenagers wrapped in each other's arms and discovering what love was for the very first time.

Blair's hands rested lightly on his back, as Chuck forehead leaned against her own and he breathed lightly across her face. He was still inside her. She could feel the sticky juices flowing around her lips and thighs. She could feel it all and it made her feel complete. Whole. Vulnerable.

Their breaths mixed together. Their sweat wrapped around them, making their skin stick together in all the right places.

"Now that was something," Chuck mumbled against her cheek as he began to sniff her hair and lose himself in crook of her neck.

Blair closed her eyes contentedly as Chuck began to lick and suck his way across all her sensitive spots. He seemed to be reveling in the taste of their sweat infused skin, tasting and licking every drop of passion that had been exerted in their lovemaking.

_Yes it was something. Just like the old days..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know...I know...I've been AWOL for over a week now and I'm SO SORRY about that. But i got very sick over the Thanksgiving weekend, and then there was school work piling up with finals around the corner, prepping a care package for my hubby off in Iraq, and life in general got in the way. Again sorry for the delay, but I will be picking up on my fics again. Maybe not as frequently, but once finals are over in the next two weeks, I should be back to my old self. Well I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic so far. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I feel so rusty LOL. Anyway Happy Readings!!

* * *

**

Blair could feel him hardening inside of her once again. She could felt herself melting around him and welcoming him further into her body as his soft lips and sensuous tongue worked a wicked pattern across her neck.

_Sigh._ She had never felt such blissful contentment. Well actually she had. Five years ago. In the arms of this very man. _Oh God. I'm in trouble, aren't I? _

Chuck moaned in approval as he felt Blair wetting him further, easing his downward stroke into her, hardening him inside of her once again. _You're out of your mind, Bass. You shouldn't have let this happen. You knew once would never be enough. You're are in way over your head. _

Chuck ignored the nagging voice inside of him telling him that this was wrong for every reason possible. Blair had always been wrong for him. She made him do all the wrong things, say all the wrong things, act in all the wrong ways. But he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. Because no matter how wrong it all was, it felt right. It felt perfect. It felt as if he were finally home.

"Chuck...we need to talk," Blair moaned out, her voice indicating no desire to talk but to continue doing exactly what they were doing at that very moment.

"Ravage now. Talk later," Chuck bit out as he slid out of her, flipped her over on the table, and slipped back inside of her from behind.

Blair didn't argue with him.

--xoxo--xoxo--

He was lightheaded. He was feeling faint. He was feeling oh-so-incredibly satisfied. He couldn't remember the last time he had come four times and felt as if he could still go on for hours.

Blair laid on her stomach next to him, sprawled out on the carpet in the same exact position she had thrown herself in when she slid off of him spent and exhausted. Her dress was long gone, her body glistening with the mixture of sweat and lotion he had felt on her skin. Her hair was strewn about, her curls a wild mane of confusion. She looked beautiful, every angle of her body perfection. Every inch of her mesmerized by his hands.

Reaching across his body, he traced a delicate pattern down the curve of her spine causing Blair to shiver in response.

"So you're awake...?" Blair mumbled against the carpet.

"Woman, I have never felt more awake or alive in my life," Chuck joked as his hand slapped her gently on her behind. Blair turned around and glared at him, the stern expression lightened by the glint in her eyes. His little nymph. She enjoyed this as much as he did.

"Do you want to talk now?" Blair asked suddenly, the gleam he had spotted in her eyes mere seconds before now long gone and replaced by a sadness he hadn't seen in her in a long time. A hurt he had placed there long ago. A hurt he had desperately wanted to douse in the past five years.

He could see it now, that night five years ago, unfolding right before his eyes. He could still see the unshed tears lining her eyes. He could feel the rage that emanated from her. He could feel his own heart crushing underneath her bitten words. And he could feel the anger that burst through him as he heard her spew a stream of obscenities at him. Always the doubt. Always the insecurities. He hated it. He hated that she felt that way about him. He hated that she felt that way about herself.

Chuck shook his head to clear the painful memories that had suddenly washed over him like a tidal wave. He could feel Blair watching him closely, almost too closely from the expression in her eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was reading his thoughts. Which she had done plenty of times before, so she was probably doing exactly that.

"How could you think me capable of what you blamed me for?" Chuck whispered quietly into the room. He hadn't meant to open up the story of their past, but the memories had awoken the familiar stinging pain he had thought was long gone.

"What...?" Blair asked, feigning confusion, afraid to rehash past memories and pains herself.

"That night...the night we broke up. How could you actually believe that I would cheat on you?" Chuck asked again, staring deep into her eyes and refusing to break the contact.

"I...I...that slut. That skank you had hanging around your neck. And we had fought the night before," Blair said in broken statements, all the feelings rushing back to her and choking her. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. The same exact way she had suffocated that night when he had yelled to her that they were over.

"Blair.." Chuck murmured softly, reaching out to cup her face in his hands. Blair flinched at the contact and bore her eyes into the carpeted floor. "Look at me."

Blair refused to stare up at him as he gently cupped her face, his hands caressing her cheeks lightly, coaxing her to look at him. "Blair. Look at me," Chuck said again softly.

Slowly she lifted her gaze up to his and found a warmth there that she was too afraid to lose herself in.

"Blair...I wasn't going to cheat on you. I never would have. I never could have. Don't you see that?" Chuck asked quietly, his hands reaching down to clasp onto her own.

Blair shook her head. Refusing to believe. Refusing to accept his words that made her heart swell dangerously.

"Chuck...I think you should go," Blair answered softly, her eyes once again looking anywhere but at his face. Yes she wanted to talk, but she hadn't expected to read such vivid emotions in his eyes. She hadn't expected the softness and tenderness as he spoke of their past.

"Blair. Don't do this," Chuck pleaded, willing her to talk to him, to fight him. Anything. Anything but choosing to ignore him and prolonging the doubts and uncertainties of their past.

"No Chuck. I can't do this right now. Not after what just happened between us. I can't...I won't let myself." Blair stood quickly, smoothly avoiding his grip and scurrying to the other side of the room. She picked up her dress and underwear, running to the bathroom door.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted as she reached the doorknob.

"Leave now. We'll talk later," Blair whispered quietly, turning the knob and running inside the bathroom without looking back. If she did, she was afraid she would fall back into his arms and fall back into the sick cycle carousel that was Chuck&Blair.

--xoxo--xoxo--

She stayed in the bathroom for over thirty minutes, giving him enough time to leave her office before she exited. She stayed in the bathroom for over thirty minutes, giving herself enough time to stop shaking and sweating and have her heart return to a normal pace.

_God, why now? Why this? I didn't want this. I don't want any of it._

_**Oh shut up Waldorf! You've wanted this all along. You've wanted him back since five years ago when he broke your heart. You've wanted him since you saw him again at the Lock & Key party. **_

_Shut up! That's not true...Well maybe. But I wanted his body. Sex. That's all. Not this. Not this pain that tears me up inside. Not this heart wrenching, agonizing pain that opens up old wounds and stirs up rawer, newer, stronger feelings. _

_You can't let this happen, Blair! No way no how. You can't fall for him again!_

_**Then how come you already are?**_

--xoxo--xoxo--

Chuck sat in his limo feeling uncomfortably numb. He often drank (and in his youth gotten high) in order to feel numbness, to feel hallow. But not this kind of numbness. This was something else. It wasn't just being numb, it was a feeling of emptiness and destitution.

_How did it come to this? Why is she shutting me out again? She can't do that! Not after what we had tonight! Not after what we shared!_

He gulped down the entire content of his glass and cringed as the hot burning sensation crashed against his stomach lining.

He had to talk to her. He needed to talk to her.

_She needs time. Give her time. _

_Yes yes. She needs time. I'll give her time. _

Besides, what more did he have than time to spare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next installment guys! Thanks a lot for all the feedback to the last chapter. Sorry i haven't gotten back to any of the reviews, but i'll try to do so later on today if i even have time for it. And this chapter explains the reasoning behind Blair's behavior last chapter. I know some of you were surprised I took that direction with it, but I have to slow it down sometimes. Or else I'll just end up writing sex scene after sex scene with no story line LOL...which wouldn't be half bad either :-) Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Serena watched her nervous friend pacing back and forth in front of her couch. It was funny really. Blair was always so prim and proper. When she came over to the apartment she shared with Dan, she was usually very stoic, not wanting to touch many surfaces considering "sex germs" probably hid in every corner of the apartment. But ever since Chuck Bass had reentered their lives, or more specifically Blair's life, Serena had found herself playing hostess to a very jittery Blair as of late. A pacing, frantic Blair that seemed caged, dazed and confused. She fought hard the urge to smile.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Serena asked mockingly, trying to ease the tension that Blair had brought into the room. "You sounded very flustered this morning? What happened on the date?"

Blair stopped her pacing and stood right before Serena. Plopping down on the coffee table, she hid her face behind her hands and began shaking her head. "Oh God, S..."

"What Blair?" Serena asked slowly as she pulled Blair's hands away from her face and stared the anxious brunette straight in the eyes. "Somethings different about you..." Serena trailed off as she looked at her friend intently. Something was different. There was a sparkle, a flush, a tint there hadn't been before.

"What? No. No nothing is different," Blair was quick to defend herself.

"Ooooo!" Serena squealed as she caught on to the familiar expression in her friend's eyes. She had to admit, she hadn't seen it in quite a long time, but seen it she had. "You guys had sex!" Serena shouted even louder.

"Serena please! Dan could come out here and hear your loud ass mouth. No correction, he could hear you from in there!"

"You did, didn't you?" Serena said gingerly. "I knew it. I'm really good at noticing this kind of thing..."

"That's besides the point," Blair huffed out as she pulled her knee length skirt even tighter around her legs.

"Ah-ha! Oh God. How was it?" Serena asked excitedly, sitting on the edge of her seat and bouncing like a little girl.

Blair glared at her. _God, can she be anymore weird? This is so uncomfortable..._

"Serena, this is so uncomfortable... And you know, Chuck is your "brother." Why do you want to know how your "brother" is in bed?" Blair chirped, attempting to dissuade Serena from carrying on with the conversation.

But Serena was just as stubborn as she was. "I don't care. And I'm not asking for specific details... I'm just asking if you enjoyed yourself. Did your toes curl? Did you climax like the good ol' days?" Serena teased and earned herself a swift slap over the head by a very flustered and rosy colored Blair.

"Oh, God...I'm never going to live this one down..." Blair groaned.

"Are you going to tell me? Or should I call Chuck? I'm sure he'll love to come over and chat with us," Serena joked as she sat Indian style on the couch. "Now come. Sit here next to me and tell me all about it..."

--xoxo--xoxo--

"And you threw him out of your office?" Serena asked in obvious shock. A shock which Blair didn't really understand, considering things from her point of view. And Serena should be seeing things from her point of view. That's what friends were for!

"Well I didn't throw him out, Serena. I just suggested he leave and that we'd talk things over later." _See. Perfect sense._

"But, Blair...and don't get mad...but weren't you the one who wanted to talk? And then when he starts talking, you kick him out?"

"I didn't kick him out!"

"OK. Technicality. But you did end the conversation before it even started, when you were the one that wanted to have the conversation in the first place..." Serena said, unable to contain the confusion from spreading across her face.

"Ugh! You don't get it." Blair stood flustered and began pacing once again. "You don't understand how he was looking at me. How he said those things to me. He sounded so hurt. So sincere. I didn't want to go down that road again..."

"But what were you expecting then. You wanted him to have sex with you, slap you on the ass- which he did- and call it a night. You wanted him to thank you for a good time and walk away. You would've been pissed off. You would've wanted more."

"I don't know OK! I don't know what I wanted. All I know is that I was scared. I looked into his eyes and I started to feel things. It's as if he's never left Serena. And I don't know if you can understand what that means...but it scares me."

Serena stood up and hugged her, unable to offer any words of wisdom or comfort her in any other way. Things with Chuck&Blair were always a whirlwind accident waiting to happen. There was never an easy way. "Blair... why are you so afraid to give it a chance again? You obviously feel something for him. And so does he. I mean he's gone through all this trouble, the Lock & Key party, showing up at dinner, at your home. Everywhere. Why are you so afraid to let him in again?"

"Because he hurt me! He hurt me more than you. More than Nate. More than my mom. He was the one person I relied on more than anyone else. He was always there for me through all the hard times in my life. And then one day he just disappeared. Walked out of my life without even fighting for me. Fighting for us. He hurt me in a way I didn't think was possible after all the betrayal I had endured. And if I let him in again, I'm afraid he'll hurt me even worse than before. That's what scares me. He scares me. The way I feel about him scares me," Blair cried against Serena's shirt, clutching her like a lifeline and refusing to let go.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"So she just told you to leave?" Nate asked incredulously as he sat across Chuck at the Van der Bass Palace suite.

"Yes, essentially," Chuck bit out bitterly as he took a swig of his vodka.

"Wow..." Nate said in obvious surprise. "Did you not do it right?" he joked.

Chuck stared at him with red rimmed eyes. He hadn't slept much the night before. Giving Blair time was not a good enough option for him. "No Nathaniel. I know what she likes. And I don't need any pointers from you either," Chuck grunted as he sipped another bit of his drink.

Nate laughed quietly and then turned serious. "Sorry. It's not funny I know. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. She doesn't want to talk. _She _doesn't want to talk and _I _do. How ironic."

"Yeah. But you know how stubborn she is," Nate threw back, stating the obvious and only serving to irritate Chuck.

"Yes. Thanks Nathaniel. I wasn't aware of that."

"Sorry Chuck, but if I were you- and this is just Nathaniel talking- I wouldn't give her any time. Blair doesn't need time. She needs to be put in her place. Forced to meet things head on. And not in a rough way...unless of course you two are into that kind of thing."

"Nathaniel shut up. On the last part at least," Chuck said roughly. "But you actually make a good point. Queen Blair needs to be taught a lesson or two, and I think I'm just the man to show it to her."

Nate laughed.

Chuck grinned.

The pretty one usually did have his uses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. But here's the next chapter. I was having writer's block. :-) Anyway, hope u guys like it. Let me know what you think. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

  
**

_Five Days Later_

Blair stared at the Palace Hotel and heaved a deep sigh from within her chest. She had been holding her breath from the moment she had parked her car down the block and made her way to the Van der Bass suite. She walked in wearily, her steps heavy and out of sync. It had been days since she'd heard from Chuck. Days since she'd seen him, heard from him, thought of him. Well maybe the last part wasn't true, but she hadn't seen him since the last time they were together. Since they'd had sex in her office. And now she was pretty sure she would be crossing paths with him once again. This dinner for Dan and Serena's prenuptial arrangements was sure to be a family event, and Chuck Bass was, and had been for a very long time, part of Serena's family. Blair didn't even know why she maintained the friendship with Serena when the blond shared such a strong link to Charles Bartholomew Bass. Though it wasn't fair to say that either, since Chuck Bass had been AWOL for years. But now that he was back, she was definitely starting to have second thoughts regarding staying so friendly with Serena.

_Stop being ridiculous Blair. Serena is a sister to you. And Chuck's just Chuck...You can deal with him!_

Shaking her head, Blair walked into the hotel and caught an empty elevator. Enjoying the momentary silence, she sighed contently as she rubbed her temples and methodically inhaled and exhaled as she had learned to do in high pressure situations. She could feel her muscles relaxing, her breathing evening, her mind clearing and the headache subsiding. She allowed herself a small smile to spread across her face. _You can do this. A short dinner. In and out. Don't even have to talk much, except with Serena and Lily. Chuck probably won't even be there. Yeah. He has better things to do than come and plan for the Brooklynite's wedding. _

The elevator dinged its way up to the 24th floor, making periodic stops as passengers boarded and exited a few levels before her own destination. As the elevator made it to the 18th floor, the elevator stopped, and in walked her worse nightmare.

Chuck waltzed into the elevator with a hellishly handsome smile and looking amazing. His lilac bow tie matched perfectly with Blair's dress, and his eyes twinkled as he realized their "matching" outfits.

"Blair Waldorf. Always a pleasure," Chuck stated charmingly, as if they were mere acquaintances and hadn't spent an entire afternoon wrapped around and under each other's bodies. Taking her hand in his hand, he dipped and placed a chaste kiss against her hand.

Blair forced a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes, quickly pulling her hand away as if burned. Chuck's eyes twinkled even brighter.

"You're joining us for dinner tonight?" Chuck drawled as the doors to the elevator finally closed and they made the short ride up to the Van der Bass suite.

"Isn't that obvious," Blair shot back saucily, annoyed at being treated so indifferently by him.

"Feisty much?"

Blair glared at his use of their much overrated high school phrase. "Didn't grow up much?" Blair threw back at him, impressed with her wit all things considered.

"Oh I've grown up. Where it counts," Chuck grinned at her wickedly and winked. "You could vouch for me, Waldorf."

The elevator signaled their arrival as the doors slowly opened before them. Chuck signaled for her to lead the way, and his steps kept up closely with her own as they made their way into the family's suite.

"Blair! Charles!" Lily said excitedly as she caught sight of the pair walking in through the foyer. "You two came together?"

"Oh no," Chuck answered quickly, earning himself a hard stare from Blair.

"No," Blair agreed firmly, upset at being blown off so easily by Chuck. "We just happened to meet on the elevator on my way up here."

Lily nodded and led them into the living room. Serena stood off to the side with Nate and Dan, as Bart spoke with Eric and Jenny on the couch. Blair made a beeline for Serena, greeting her warmly as Chuck followed her steps and shook hands with Dan and Nate.

"Alone tonight, Chuck?" Dan asked as Chuck stood close by. Blair continued to chat with Serena, but her ears perked up and listened in on what was being exchanged by the men beside her.

"Unfortunately. Though there are plenty of lovely women in this very room," Chuck joked as his eyes swept across the room, catching with Blair's and holding her gaze for a few seconds before taking in the rest of the room.

"So Nate, how are things going with the Captain?" Blair asked as she walked over to Nate and led him to the couch. Nate eyed her curiously as he accepted her arm to tangle with his own and walked over to sit with her on the couch. He was sure Chuck wouldn't like this.

_Two can play at this game Basshole. You have no idea who you're messing with,_ Blair thought quietly as she sat chatting, smiling, giggling, touching and caressing her hands across Nate's arm and leg as he recounted the stories of his family, his job, his latest vacation. She flipped her hair when the occasion called for it, she laughed flirtatiously and threw out remarks she had mastered in all her years of playing the coy and coquettish society miss. She could feel Chuck's eyes watching her from across the room, the intensity burning a hole through the back of her head. The thought of Chuck brooding jealously in the corner made her laugh even harder and her eyes twinkled even more excitedly.

"Nate. Blair," Lily cut in to their conversation, "I hate to interrupt you two catching up, but dinner is served."

Blair stood and accepted Nate's hand as he led her into the dining room. Before she could walk inside, Serena blocked her path and smiled sweetly at Nate.

"Nate, would you excuse us for a second? I have to talk to Blair," she stated more than actually asked, as she began dragging Blair to the corner of the room.

"What the hell has gotten into her?" Chuck rasped harshly as he grabbed Nathaniel to the side just as Serena pulled Blair away.

Nate eyed Chuck anxiously and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not making a pass at your woman. Believe me. I don't know what's gotten into her," Nate said quickly, swift in defending himself.

"Right. Then why the hell is she all over you and flirting so blatantly? Is there something you haven't told me Nathaniel?" Chuck asked dangerously low.

"Chuck! God no. You know I have no romantic feelings for her. I haven't in a long time. Since before you and her. Why would you even think that?"

"You're right. Sorry," Chuck said evenly as he helped straighten out Nate's jacket.

"She's probably just screwing with your head," Nate offered as he watched the exchange between Serena and Blair off in the corner of the room.

Chuck watched her carefully too, caught her eyes as she looked over at him and then quickly diverted her eyes. Once. Twice.

Nathaniel had a point. Maybe she was just trying to mess with him. _Well Waldorf, two can play at this game. _

--xoxo--xoxo--

"What are you doing?" Serena spoke quickly and quietly. "Have you lost your mind?"

"What?" Blair asked innocently as she looked over Serena's shoulder and met eyes with Chuck. Quickly looking back at Serena she smiled sweetly.

"You're flirting with Nate. In front of Chuck! I don't think you could have picked a worst person to flirt with. You know how Chuck gets when it comes to you guys..." Serena said nervously. She knew Chuck had noticed. She could see him fighting hard to reign in his temper as he watched Blair and Nate interacting in the living room. Serena could almost see the flames shooting out of his ears. If she squinted very hard and the light caught him just right.

"I don't care. I don't owe Chuck anything. Not a damn thing," Blair said dramatically as she spared a look over Serena's shoulder and once again met eyes with Chuck. _Dammit._

"Why are you doing this?" Serena asked exasperated. "I don't want any drama tonight."

"Don't worry your majesty. I'm not going to do anything to ruin your night," Blair scoffed as she began walking around Serena and into the living room.

"Blair honey, no not there," Lily interrupted as Blair began to take the seat next to Nate. "Over there," Lily signaled across the table in the other corner furthest away from Nate. Chuck grinned. Blair glared at him.

"Sure Lily. My mistake," Blair smiled primly as she walked over to the other side of the table, beside Dan. And so they sat. Lily and Bart at the heads of the table, Serena, Dan and Blair on one side. Nate, Jenny and Chuck on the other side. Blair sighed as she stared at Chuck directly in front of her. _Jerk_.

--xoxo--xoxo--

By the middle of the dinner, Blair was close to gagging. She sat quietly most of the dinner, with Bart and Dan closest to her and Chuck directly in front of her. And so most of the dinner she was forced to sit and watch as Chuck chatted and flirted with Little Jenny Humphrey, even earning a blush and giggle from the ditsy blond. Blair could feel the entrée rising up her throat. She could hardly swallow the dessert plated before her.

"Miss Humphrey you are a pure delight. I see all these years have done you well," Chuck said coquettishly as he laughed and joked with Jenny.

_That's it. Infuriating asshole. He's doing this on purpose! _

Blair shimmied closer to the edge of her seat and released a swift quick under the table.

"Fuck!" Chuck exclaimed as he dropped his fork and stood up quickly.

The entire table turned at the outburst as Blair fought hard to contain the burst of giggles that threatened to escape her throat.

"Charles?" Lily asked confused.

"Uh. Oh yes. Sorry. I forgot I have something to do. Blair care to join me?" Chuck said as he walked over to Blair's side and grabbed her arm before she was able to refuse.

"Oh. Of course," Blair said tightly as she caught the stares being thrown in their direction. "Charles and I will be right back," she stated softly as Lily smiled in acquiescence and excused them from the table.

"Don't count on it," Chuck mumbled as he dragged Blair across the dining room, through the living room and into the elevator.

As soon as the doors open, Chuck shoved her unceremoniously into the elevator, pressed her against the cool metal wall and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Millions and millions of thanks to each and every single on of you that have taken the time to review the last chapter. I got more reviews than usual, and so i worked to get this chapter out sooner than i had expected. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

_My God, it's happening again..._

Blair felt shivers run up and down her body as the cool metal of the elevator wall hit her bare skin at the same time the hot warmth of Chuck's mouth crashed down on her own. Instantly her body responded. Instantly...she was ready for sex.

_You're such a tramp Blair Cornelia Waldorf. You're a tramp and you will burn in hell._ She could imagine her mother shaking her head in disapproval, and Dorota shaking her finger at her in reprimand.

_Do something Blair! Don't let him kiss you. Don't let him get into your head all over again. Stop this while you still can..._

And so she did.

The only way she knew how.

She pushed him off of her and slapped him as hard as she could. Which wasn't very hard at all, seeing as her arms felt like liquid Jello.

But it had the desired effect.

Chuck's eyes darkened angrily...

But then just as suddenly he smiled.

Pushing his entire body against her own, he pressed his hips firmly against her crotch, the growing evidence of his arousal exciting her in turn. And he took her face then, trapping her between his large hands and plummeting his tongue into her mouth.

Blair moaned deep in her throat, her hips responding automatically. She ground her mound against his erection, eliciting a harsh groan from deep within his own throat.

"You have a problem controlling your feet underneath the table, don't you?" Chuck chocked out as he pulled her hair back and exposed her creamy throat to his anxious lips. "First Lily. Now me."

All Blair could manage to do was moan in response, feeling a consuming need that drove her mad. She needed to feel him, touch him, sink her teeth into his skin and taste him. She needed to feel him deep inside of her, touching her, rubbing her, driving her insane.

The elevator dinged on the 18th floor, and Chuck dragged her along with him. He continued to kiss and grope at her body, thrusting against her and enjoying the sounds she was purring into his ears. Reaching the door to 1812, he slid his card inside, unlocked the door, kicked the door open then shut and rushed her over to her bed.

He threw her against the silk sheets without preliminary.

"Why the fuck were you flirting with Nathaniel?" Chuck asked roughly as he began unzipping his pants. Blair laid on the bed, panting, her eyes tightly shut as she fought the wave of emotions that threatened to consume her. "Hmm?" Chuck grunted out again as he knelt between her legs and pushed her thighs roughly apart.

"Blair!"

"What?" Blair asked dazed and confused as she opened her eyes and stared up at Chuck's dark eyes.

"Why the fuck were you flirting with Nathaniel Archibald?" Chuck asked angrily as he slid her panties off of her and situated himself right at the entrance of Blair's hot wetness.

"Uh...I...I wasn't. Not like that," Blair mewled out pitifully. Her body was desperate, and feeling Chuck's erection nudging against her pussy was making her lose the ability to think, let alone speak.

"Oh yes you were, baby. Now tell me why and I'll shove my cock all the way to the hilt. Would you like that?" Chuck asked softly as his hands pressed against her breasts and his fingers kneaded her nipples into hard peaks. She responded by thrusting her hips up, but Chuck pulled away before she could pull him into her body.

"Tell me!" Chuck barked out, his own impatience and blinding need making it difficult for him to restrain himself.

"I did it for you! So you would get upset and to provoke you." Blair reached her hand up and caressed his face softly. Her hands trailed down his face and neck and landed firmly against his shoulders as she tried to pull him close.

"It worked," he growled as he took both her hands into one of his and pinned them above her head. "Now would you like for me to fuck you?"

Her soft moan was response enough. The feel of Chuck hovering over her, dominating her, overwhelming her with his power was beyond erotic.

Hearing the low sounds escaping her throat made him lose control, as he rammed his cock as deep as he could.

"Oh God..." she moaned.

"Jesus!" he bit out.

"More. Please. Oh God, more Chuck!"

"Mmm. Blair..."

He picked up the rhythm they were both craving, driving into her with a blinding rage that threaten to spew over and lead them into dangerous waters. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. He thrust into her on pure instinct, an animalistic, almost barbaric impulse driving him on and rendering them both helpless to the obsessive flux and flow of his body.

Her body matched his rhythm expertly. It was pure instinct, pure second nature. It was as if her body were made to be made love to by him. Everything flowed right, everything felt incredible. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, let alone speak, but she could feel...and everything felt perfect. And so she moved with him, matched the flux and flow of his body as they took each other closer and closer to that raging consummation where they lost track of time and place. She could feel her orgasm mounting, threatening to take over, felt the tears forming behind her eyes at the perfection of the moment and the realization that it was soon to end.

Chuck could feel his climax taking over him. He was reigning in whatever final control he held, all in hopes of prolonging the heavenly sensation that he was feeling at that very moment. Those few days ago had been something amazing, but tonight...well tonight was indescribable.

And it washed over him then. He loved her. He still loved her after all these years. He'd had the suspicion all along, but it hadn't hit him until that very moment.

And it washed over her then. She loved him. She still loved him after all these years. She'd had the suspicion all along, but it hadn't hit her until that very moment.

They peaked simultaneously and whispered each others name at exactly the same time.

This was far greater than any of them could have ever imagined.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Now where could they possibly be?" Lily wondered out loud as they sat around the living room drinking coffee.

Serena stared at Dan and Nate and giggled into her cup. Dan cringed. Nate smiled wickedly. Sometimes Nate was more similar to Chuck than any of them could ever imagine. Serena shook her head and sipped her coffee.

Oh she knew where they were. And she knew exactly what they were doing too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahoy hoy! LOL Hey all, so here's another rated M chapter. I don't know why i don't tire of writing them, but I don't and so i just do (if that made any sense at all). Anyway, thanks thanks thanks to all of you that have taken the time to review. Though i haven't responded in ages, i still read all of them and they all make me smile. I just love how "into" the story you guys are. I'm so glad this fic has had such a good turnout and such great feedback, considering i was on the fence about it when i first started to write it. Anyway, so i hope you guys enjoy this latest installment as well. Sorry if i don't update as often, but i'm working on three other stories besides this one. (Ambitious much? :-) Ok well Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

She felt cold. And the sheets she laid in did not feel like her own. Straining to open one eye she found herself looking into the broad chest of a man. And she then realized that said man had his arm draped over her, cupping her bare ass. _Oh God, I'm naked and in Chuck Bass' bed. _

The memories of the night before dawned on her and she felt a heat rush into her cheeks. Once again she had submitted to the temptation incarnate that was Charles Bartholomew Bass. And to make matters worse, she remembered exactly the moment when things had changed.

Well she remembered the exact moment when things hadn't changed and that was precisely the problem. It was that moment right before both of them reached fulfillment, that moment when her body was soaring in the heavenly bliss provided only by the man laying before her. It was that moment, as her mind cleared and her body began to thrum in anticipation, that she'd realized she loved him. Still loved him. Always had. Always would.

She had tried to convince herself in the past five years that things had changed. That from the moment he had walked out of her life all those years ago, that she was done. She was over it. Over him. And when she'd crossed paths with him at the Lock & Key party, she had told herself it was only her hormones reacting. That there was something primal and instinctual about the driving need that propelled her toward him. That it was only sex. Sex and nothing more. But last night had proven otherwise. She still loved him, and she hadn't ever really stopped.

Blair smiled as she felt Chuck's grip tighten against her backside and pull her closer. Instantly the warmth of his body enveloped her and her body relaxed against him. She supposed staying in bed a little longer wouldn't be such a big deal.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Chuck felt Blair stirring in his bed and forced his heart to stay relaxed and his breathing to remain calm.

Last night had been wonderful. Magical. Stupendous. All those adjectives that described something extremely beautiful and damn well near perfect. _No correction. It was absolutely perfect. _

And he remembered the exact moment when things had changed. Or more like hadn't changed. He was peaking, felt his body being ravaged by the need to spill his sperm into her hot body. He was shaking and having difficulty breathing, and then his mind cleared. And his body began to reach the brink of control when he realized he still loved her.

He knew there was something pulling him back to New York. Always felt that they had some unfinished business. That he at least owed her an apology, even if it had been five years overdue. And so he'd returned with the intention of settling the past and finally be able to move on; something he hadn't been able to do in all those years apart.

But when he'd seen her at the Lock & Key party, the moonlight caressing her soft features, the shock in her big, brown, beautiful eyes when she saw him, he was done for. He knew there was something there, a burning desire that refused to die out no matter how much time had gone by and how big a distance had separated them. And after last night he'd realized that he still loved her. Always had. Always would.

And so he pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her body encase him from head to toe. He felt comfort. He felt safe. He felt complete. And when she snuggled closer and pressed her cheek over his chest, he knew she felt it too.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_Bam! Bam!_

Blair and Chuck sat up in bed with a start as they heard the pounding against the door.

"Shit!" Chuck cursed as he unwrapped himself from Blair's body, flew to the closet near the bed and found a robe hanging on the closet door. "I swear I'll kill whoever the hell it is."

"Oh God. Chuck, wait! I can't be seen like this," Blair struggled against the knot of sheets around her ankles and fought to stand up from the bed.

"Come on, Waldorf. That's exactly how _I _love seeing you," Chuck teased as he walked over to where she was kneeling over attempting to untangle the sheets."Go hide in the bathroom or something, but don't you dare put your clothes back-"

"Eww! Oh God gross!" Serena squealed as she quickly turned around and stared at the wall behind her. "My God! You two are still going at it?" she shouted as she shook her head violently, and pretended not to have seen Blair leaning over as Chuck stood before her.

Blair couldn't suppress the laughter that overcame her, as Chuck look on in half amusement, half confusion at Blair's reaction.

"Now why the hell are you barging in here, Sis?" Chuck asked carefully as he wrapped the sheets around Blair's naked form gallantly.

"Well, considering my Wedding Rehearsal is in exactly," she looked down at her wrist and quickly calculated the time, "seven days, six hours and forty minutes, I figured I'd get my Maid of Honor so that we can start and finish all the last minute preparations for said event," Serena finished dramatically. "Can I turn around now? Are you two decent? I hate talking to the wall here."

Blair chuckled as she wrapped the sheet a little tighter and nodded to Chuck. "I'm fine." He winked at her.

"Sure Sis. You can turn around. But don't pay attention to the bed. It's a testament of the events of last night," Chuck laughed as he dove away from Blair's hand rising to slap him over the head.

"Chuck!" both women groaned out as he laughed his way into the bathroom.

"By the way, Serena, I'd appreciate it if you left my key on the bar on your way out. And tell Lily, I'm ever so thankful for her handing it out so easily."

Serena smiled at Blair who flushed once again as the blond looked her up and down and grinned wickedly. "So....fun night?"

Blair shook her head and went to grab her clothes. "Hush."

"The funnest!" Chuck shouted from the bathroom, the sound of the shower running and his muffled words making it evident he was in the shower.

"How the hell can you hear us?" Blair fumed as she walked over to the door of the bathroom. "Look S, I'll be down in twenty. Or thirty. It depends."

"Depends on what? How long a quickie with Chuck actually lasts?" Serena continued to tease her as she quickly made her way to the door before Blair unleashed her hand against her head.

"Go to hell Van der Woodsen- Humphrey! Keep pushing your luck and I won't be your Maid of Honor," Blair threatened as she heard her friend close the door to the suite behind her allowing her to go into the bathroom.

--xoxo--xoxo--

The steam in the room was heavy, making it difficult for Blair to look at herself in the mirror. Grabbing the toothbrush she found near the sink (she supposed it was Chuck's, and as unsanitary as it was to be sharing toothbrushes, it was better than not brushing her teeth at all she reasoned), she began her three minute routine of brushing and spitting and rinsing.

"Care to join me in the shower?" Chuck asked quietly as Blair swiped the condensation from the mirror. She saw herself smile in response and quickly frowned at her reflection. _You're a sex addict. You're a fiend and an addict. You need help._

"I can't. I have to go downstairs and meet Serena," Blair answered softly as she dug around the cabinets for a brush.

Somehow between the slamming of the drawers and her frustration at not finding any of the I-fucked-Chuck-Bass-and-spent-the-night supplies in the bathroom (which was a positive thing, if she allowed herself the small shimmer of satisfaction at knowing he didn't keep his bathroom stocked for all the perspective females that he would have spend the night), she didn't hear Chuck come up behind her. But she felt him when he tugged her toga styled bedsheets off of her body and rubbed his hand along the curve of her ass, up her ribs, and pressing her breasts together.

"We need our morning after talk. And we can do it in the shower," Chuck whispered huskily against her ear as he pressed her against his chest. She could feel his erection nudging her butt and she sighed in contentment. _Fine. Quick shower. And talk. Yes talking is good after everything that's been going on..._

So she let him lead her to the shower, let him press her against the wall as he massaged her body with soap. She let him guide her under the shower head and allowed him to rinse her body of the soap. She watched as he rubbed her, stroking her neck, her back, her breasts, her hips, her butt. And then his hands reached between her legs and she allowed him to on bated breath.

She watched as he slipped a finger inside of her as his eyes caught hers and stared at her with a dark intensity that made her wetter against his hand. She watched as he licked his lips just as he reached that slight distance further within her which caused her to catch her breath. She watched, though it was difficult to concentrate, as he rubbed her and added and extra finger. And then she stopped watching. She stopped watching and she started feeling.

She felt as his fingers delved inside of her and stroked her G spot until she was squirming, her head thrown back and sounds unlike any she had ever made before escaping her wet lips. She felt as his thumb began rubbing her clitoris, in circular, side to side, and up and down motions. She felt as his lips crashed against her exposed throat and began to suck at the base of her throat where her pulse was raging erratically. She felt as his fingers began pumping quickly out of her, his thumb stroking harder and faster against her clit. And when she heard him and felt him groan against her throat, she felt her body respond in tune with a soul searing orgasm that left her breathless and had her collapsing against the tiles of the shower stall floor.

Chuck laughed huskily, with a desperate edge to his voice as he raised her off the heap on the floor and pressed her against the slick wall. He adjusted her hips in order to take him in best, as he brought his erection against her entrance and stroked her up to her clitoris and then back down. "I have to tell you something," Chuck groaned out as he restrained himself at the entrance of her body.

"Ravage now. Talk later," she answered, throwing back the same phrase he had given her when they'd made love in her office. _No sex. Sex. Just sex,_ she told herself.

Chuck nodded as he slipped inside of her and cupped her face in his hands. "I'll talk as I ravage you then," he panted as he thrust urgently within her.

She moaned in response.

"I." He thrust in long and hard.

"Love." Slid out to the tip of his cock and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You." And he slid back in to the hilt as he captured her mouth with his own.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey loyal readers! Sorry for the delay in updating, but i've had finals this past week and final projects so i've been a little overwhelmed to say the least. Thankfully, tomorrow is my final final LOL and so i'll be able to update more frequently. I've also finished one of my other fics today, so i'll be able to write more, and maybe even start another fic. Who knows? Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit emotional :-) Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Blair was completely numb and unresponsive as she remained pressed against the wall of the shower stall with Chuck pressed against her melting body. And although she was hardly breathing after the incredible sex she had just experienced, she was certainly thinking. And all she could think about were those three words he had just thrown out at her. _I love you_.

He'd said it. He'd told her he loved her.

And when he said it, she felt her heart explode, harder and more desperately than her body ever did whenever she lost herself in the rush of her orgasm.

And when he said it, she'd felt her heart begin to thrum and sing and wanted to shout that she loved him too. Of course she loved him. She loved him from the moment she'd kissed him all those years ago in the back of his limo. She loved him since high school, loved him since five years ago, loved him still. Yes, she knew it the moment she'd seen him at the Lock & Key party. She hadn't stopped loving him in over five years, and when that locket had unlocked and fell into the palm of his hand, she felt her battered heart fall back into his hands, where it had once been. Where it would always remain. He had her heart in the palm of his hands.

Always.

Forever.

_Oh God..._

Blair sighed, finding the strength to begin to breathe again.

Chuck raised his head from where he had rested it after the mind blowing orgasm that had just consumed his entire body. He'd just confessed that he loved her. Fucked her and made love to her all at the same time. Ravaged her body and told her he loved her all at the same time. He finally felt whole again. Nothing was missing. Everything he had been looking for in these past five years was now in his arms. Blair was everything. She was his everything. It was as simple as that.

"Is it later yet?" Chuck breathed against her ear, delighting in the feel of her body quivering as he whispered across her sensitive neck.

Blair lifted her gaze to his own and nodded as she bit her lip. "Yes. I think later has finally come," she offered softly as she forced a smile and held up her own weight.

They showered quickly, not really touching or speaking, but every time their eyes met, there was a softness, a sincerity that hadn't existed until those three words were put out there once again. It was as if their every action was weighted down by the intensity of those words, and neither one of them knew how to respond after such a declaration.

"After you, Waldorf," Chuck motioned as they turned off the shower and he held open the shower door for her.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair sat on the bed, wrapped in a bathrobe with her hair hanging in wet ringlets across her face. She stared up at Chuck who exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and was towel drying his hair. She couldn't help but stare at him. _The man is delicious. Absolutely, positively, mouth watering. _

Blair shook her head and took a deep breath.

"So what you said....were you being honest?" Blair asked quietly as she looked up at him, holding his gaze steadily, not wanting to run away from this anymore. Later had come.

It was finally time to talk.

Chuck stopped the motion of drying his hair and knelt before her. "I don't think I've ever been dishonest with you, Waldorf. No matter how long you've been trying to tell yourself that," Chuck said gently as he took her hand in his own and rubbed her palm in smooth circles with his thumb.

"It's difficult. I've been convincing myself of that fact for over five years. I don't know how I can undo so many years of trying to hate you," Blair answered earnestly, her voice quivering as she looked at the eyes of the man she loved. The man she was afraid to love.

"Well tell me this," Chuck continued to whisper, "Have you managed to?"

Blair looked away from him and shook her head. When she lifted her eyes to meet his once again, there were tears threatening to spill over. "Managed to hate you?" she asked between gulps.

"Yeah..."

"No," she answered honestly. "I couldn't. Ever. No matter how much I wanted to. No matter how hard I tried."

And the tears spilled then. Five years of pent up emotion spilled over and suffocated her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see him through the river of tears streaming down her face. All she could do was feel the agonizing pain of having punished her heart for what she felt, having tried to drown those emotions, kill the butterflies, grow to hate and despise him. She felt an unbearable hate for herself, for having lied to herself, for having been too proud, too stubborn to find him. To seek him out and demand an explanation. Seek him out and give them another chance.

"Come, Waldorf. Don't cry..." Chuck soothed as he pushed her wet hair out of her face and ran his hands alongside her face to cup her cheeks in his palms. His thumbs rolled beneath her eyes as he dried her tears. "So you don't hate. That's not so terrible, is it?" Chuck teased, trying and succeeding in making her smile.

"No I guess not," Blair choked out, trembling beneath his hands, as the warmth of his skin infused her very soul. _This is where I'm meant to be. This who I'm meant to be with..._

"You know I was lost without you, Waldorf," Chuck stated simply, trying hard not to cry, as the emotions choked him as well.

Blair nodded and worked around the knot around her throat, "So was I, Bass," she said lightly, trying to inject humor in the conversation.

"So does that mean you love me again?" Chuck laughed, a rare wetness clouding his vision.

Blair shook her head in disagreement.

Chuck tensed before her.

"That means I never stopped," Blair clarified as she clasped her hands around his own hands against her face and leaned in close. As her lips drew a hairsbreadth away from his own, she finished softly, "That means I'll never stop."

And she sealed their fates with a burning kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**First off I want to say that I hope all of you avid readers had a wonderful holiday season and I want to send out all my best wishes for a happy, healthy and successful New Year for you all. Secondly, I want to apologize for not being able to update during this break as promised, by I was lost in a lot of personal issues plus the stress of the holiday season (which is always quite eventful in my family). Anyway, here's what I think is the last chapter to this fic. I don't know if you guys want another chapter, maybe one that expands on the condition mentioned in this chapter. I guess i'll leave that up to you guys and what you let me know through reviews or personal messages. **

**I won't even begin to comment on the goings-ons of last night's episode, but that cliffhanger with Jack Bass and Blair is just ugh! The writers need to seriously cut the crap (Pardon my French) and get Chair together! I don't think i'm the only person that sees the neverending potential with these two being a couple...Anyway, here's to hoping this New Year brings our Chair better luck than last. Ok you guys, thanks for sticking through with me after such a long absence. I'll try to update sooner. Let me know what you guys think about this fic, if i should end it here or continue on with this idea. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

Why he'd run away from this, he'd never know? There were things he had done, choices he'd made in the past that he'd never understand. Because as he laid here, creamy thighs wrapped around his legs, small hand clutching at his chest, he finally felt as if this is where he belonged. _This is where I've belonged all along..._

Chuck smiled as he took in the scent of Blair's hair as she breathed deeply in her sleep. She was gorgeous. She was radiant. Her soft curls sprawled across the pillows formed an angelic aura around her. The pink flush of her cheeks spread down her body and tinted the sweetest, sexiest of places. Her pouty lips were full and red without any lipstick whatsoever. Chuck Bass was a goner. Always had been when it came to Blair. Always would be.

Staring down between the valley of her full breasts, Chuck smiled as the small locket caught the glint of the moonlight and shined hauntingly against her bare skin. The same locket that had brought them together which he'd had chained and now remained forever wrapped around her neck. He sent a silent thank you up to whoever existed up there, thankful for having crossed paths with her again. Thankful for having been given the opportunity to be with her again. When he'd told her those few months ago that he'd been lost without her, he hadn't been lying. All those years apart, he felt as if he were living in a cell. Trapped. Confused. Alone. He couldn't find peace or happiness. He had only ever had it by her side, and he knew the only way for him to get it back was to be by her side once more.

And so he'd come.

And he'd plotted.

And he'd rigged the lockets.

And he'd cornered her perfectly in the patio.

And he'd seduced her. Seduced her because he knew it was what they both wanted. Not just him.

And he'd managed to break down her defenses and win her over.

And now here they were. Together at last. After so many years apart. After so many wounds and burdens that had existed between them. They had finally found it, that 'it' they had been looking for all along.

Blair tousled next to him and turned around to face the window. The moonlight touched her pale skin and his cock twitched anxiously as he caught sight of her curvaceous hips and waist. Turning on his side, he pressed his growing erection against her firm butt and encircled her body in his arms. Blair sighed contentedly and he could hear the smile on her face when she spoke.

"Up for another round, Bass?" she teased lightly as she pasted herself closer to him.

Chuck chuckled lightly as he cupped her full breasts against his palms and groaned in approval. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he joked as he rubbed her nipples between his fingers and felt the weight of her breasts increase in his hands and her breathing hitch.

"Yes...but tell me again," Blair moaned out as she ran her hand down her body and began to rub herself between her legs.

"Uh uh uh. That's my job," Chuck laughed, excited to witness Blair's desperate need to be made love to.

"Please, Chuck. Hurry," Blair moaned out as she slid a finger inside herself.

Chuck groaned, released her breasts as he grabbed on to her wandering hands and placed them on her side. "Be good. Or I won't put my cock into that incredibly tight pussy of yours."

Blair nodded obediently as Chuck resumed his massage of her breasts. "You're breasts are amazing. I just love rubbing your nipples. Do you like that?" he asked unnecessarily as he pinched her nipples.

"Mmmm." Blair ground her butt against his erection, urging him to do more. To ravage her.

Chuck slid his hands down against the curve of her belly. "Pretty soon you'll be round and full with my baby, and I won't be able to fuck you like I love to," Chuck murmured against her ear as he held her gently across her stomach.

"So stop wasting time and do it while you still can," Blair whined, her body desperate, her hormones raging with the freshly conceived pregnancy.

Chuck laughed and found her wet core under his searching fingers. Rubbing her methodically against her clit, he let her climax three times, which happened in quick succession, before he flipped her over and entered her waiting warmth.

"I'm going to fuck you, Bass...Every single day for the next seven months. And then when you're insufferable and my stubborn spawn won't come out, I'm going to fuck you for good measure until we have to rush you to the hospital. Does that sound good to you?" Chuck grunted out as he thrust into her over and over. He didn't know if it was actually true or if he was imagining things, but ever since they'd found out Blair was pregnant, she felt tighter, she got wetter, her pussy throbbed harder and longer wrapped around him, and whatever hormonal rush she was feeling, he was definitely feeling it too.

"Yes..." Blair moaned out in response, her body quivering already, her world threatening to combust around her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She could hardly speak. But she could feel, feel his amazing body under her hands, his expert cock strumming all the right chords, making her melt beneath him.

"Jeez...Fuck..." Chuck growled as he found the perfect stroke that caused his breathing to stop. Thrusting into her a few more times, he let his come fill her up deeply inside before he slid off and lost himself to the exhaustion he was feeling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all my beautiful readers!! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys have left for me so far! Sadly, this is the final chapter to this story, a story I wasn't so confident about in the beginning, but turned out to be one of my favorites along with one of you guys' favorite! I hope you guys enjoy the ending of the story and let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking through with me through the entire story and I hope I did the rest of the story justice with these two final chapters i wrote yesterday and today. Enjoy guys. Reviews as always equal Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"I just want to say, in my defense, that I'm only following the doctor's orders," Chuck said with a smirk as he sneaked up behind his very beautiful, very pregnant wife and wrapped his arms around her round belly as they stared at their reflections in the mirror. His hands automatically began a soothing, rubbing motion along her belly that earned him a swift kick from the baby.

Blair smiled as Chuck frowned.

"That's my girl. She doesn't want daddy messing with her," Blair said confidently as she continued to brush her hair in long, even strokes.

"Boy. And my boy's only doing it to say hi," Chuck shot back, the smile back in place as his hands slid higher on her belly, tracing a light path along the underside of her heavy, large breasts. Pregnancy usually made a man and woman grow apart, the changes in her body making it difficult for a couple to maintain intimacy. But Chuck loved the changes in Blair's body, he reveled in the newly formed curves, in the heavier, bigger breasts that now overflowed in his palms. He loved the feel of her bountiful butt as he cupped her, and he loved her very pregnant belly making itself known. Letting the world know there was a Bass growing inside of her.

"I don't know why you're even touching me, Chuck. You're the one that refuses to have sex with me," Blair grumbled as she ceased moving her brush and stared harshly at him. "And I don't very much care for the way your rubbing against my breasts. You know what it does to me you asshole."

"Your hormones use to rage for me to fuck you. Not they're raging for you to verbally abuse me every chance you get. Thank goodness you can barely waddle, or else you'd be physically abusing me as well," Chuck teased, dodging the hairbrush that came towards his head and moving to the other side of the bed.

"It's your fault I'm this monstrously large! I'm a beached whale!" Blair cried out, the subject a sensitive issue for her.

"Baby...come on now. I was only teasing you. You know I love every single delectable inch of you. And I'd be fucking you against that mirror right now, if the doctor hadn't told us to refrain from any sexual activity until after the baby is born."

Blair smiled up adoringly at her husband as the words sunk in, "Really?"

Chuck laughed. "You know, this is why you're perfect for me. You're the only woman that would consider me saying 'I want to fuck you' a compliment. But to answer your question...yes _really_. You know I haven't stopped fucking you since the moment you became pregnant. And I had no intention of stopping. But let's be serious here for a minute and think of the baby. We can't jeopardize junior's health," Chuck said seriously.

"I wasn't saying that. There are ways for you...things you can do...ways that don't involve sex sex. And _she_ will be OK afterwards," Blair said, continuing the argument of whether the baby was a boy or girl, but also building a case for herself as to why their sex life didn't have to come to a complete stop.

Chuck wagged his eyebrows in acknowledgement and began to walk closer to her. "Oh really? Like what?" he asked innocently.

Blair rolled her eyes and turned her back toward him, grabbed another brush off the vanity and resumed brushing her hair.

"Hmm. Like what?" Chuck continued.

"Well if you have to ask, then I guess I don't want anything," Blair said rudely, ignoring the fiery look in his eyes that caused her body to warm instantly.

"Oh I think you do want it," Chuck murmured as he reached her and trailed kisses along her shoulder.

"Chuck..." Blair moaned softly.

"Yes baby?"

"On your knees..."

--xoxo--xoxo--

"I can't believe you looked!" Blair shouted as she barged in through the door of their penthouse and waddled over to the couch.

"Blair, I swear I didn't look. I thought you were looking..."

"So you looked?!" Blair asked incredulously.

"I didn't look! You looked!" Chuck shouted back, his head pounding from Blair's incessant shouting all the way from the doctor's office.

"No I didn't. But how could you do it, huh? I thought we agreed we didn't want to find out the sex of the baby until the day he or she comes," Blair said more softly, the feeling of betrayal raking through her.

"Baby....I didn't look I swear. And even if I did, it's not like you didn't," Chuck threw back at her. "So I don't see what you're getting all emotional about."

"Fine. I looked. Believe what you want. Because apparently I'm a liar," Blair said indignantly, hobbling to her feet and begin to ascend the staircase.

"And I'm a liar as well, _apparently_. But at least you're a liar in the know. And now you have the upper hand and I hate it. So tell me what the sex of the baby is and we'll be even," Chuck shouted as Blair began to disappear up the stairs, surprisingly quick considering her eight months of pregnancy.

"Fuck you!" he heard the small voice shout from up the stairs.

"You want to play games, baby? We'll play games," Chuck mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of their apartment.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair was sprawled out on their bed, miserable, feeling fat and wounded that Chuck hadn't bothered to chase her up the stairs and apologized. The baby was kicking up a storm, obviously sensing her stress, and she was hungry to boot. She was hungry and she couldn't roll her fat butt out of bed. _Stupid jackass. Got me all fat and pregnant and now he's not even here to get me some bloody food._

Just as her mind was conjuring up every insult and cuss word imaginable aimed at her precious husband, the subject of her rant came waltzing in through their bedroom door looking smug and satisfied.

"What?" Blair asked suspiciously, and with a great deal of attitude. If she had a .45 and a shovel he would be long gone. "Did you just finish jerking off or something?" she asked caustically.

"No, _honey_. I know how you like to watch me do that so I saved it for later, don't worry," Chuck shot back at her, causing Blair to roll her eyes and attempt to wiggle around in bed to give him her back.

"Get out of here, Chuck. And while you're out there...get me some food. I'm starving."

"Just so you know..." Chuck started as he took a seat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, only to have her shake away from his touch, "we're even now."

"'We're even now.' What the hell are you talking about, Bass?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You, _Bass_, no longer have the upper hand. Because now...now my dear wife....we're both in the know," Chuck said triumphantly as he laid back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling with a smug smile across his stupid face.

_Irritating, infuriating, incorrigible man! If he's saying what I think he's saying, he's dead! Dead!_

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?" Blair whispered almost inaudibly.

Chuck stared at her and frowned. "No shit." And then rolling onto his side, he let out a sigh and began to ignore her.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Blair shouted as she shoved him with all her strength and managed to knock him off the bed.

"Hey! What the fuck?" Chuck shouted as he rubbed at his elbow that had knocked against the side table and got to his feet.

"Why would you do that? Why would you deliberately go and find out the sex of the baby?" Blair yelled in annoyance.

"Oh come on, Blair. Cut the dramatics. I know you know it's a boy."

"What?!" Blair shouted in shock, growing completely still and her face scrunching up as if she'd just smelled something peppery. The tears filled her eyes before she had fully processed what Chuck had said.

"What?" Chuck asked in confusion as he watched Blair's face become distorted and the tears begin to fall across her cheeks.

"A boy! We're having a boy?" Blair screamed in delight as she sat up on the bed and held on fiercely to her stomach.

"You really didn't know?" Chuck asked in disbelief. He was a fool. A complete and utter fool.

"No! But we're having a boy? Really?" she asked again as she stared down at her stomach and smiled.

"Yeah," Chuck said, the smile returning to his face as he hurried over to her side and wrapped one arm around her and placed the other one over her stomach. "We're having a junior," he said joyfully.

Blair met his eyes distastefully and shook her head. "Junior's are so tacky. We have to think of a name."

"Tacky?! Charles Bartholomew Bass Jr. sounds wonderful."

"Wonderfully stupid," Blair corrected as she began to slide off the bed. "I have to call my mother. And Serena. And Lily. And Nate. And everybody!"

--xoxo--xoxo--

"You ready to pop that baby out?"

"Serena, take Dan out of here. He's not helping," Blair moaned out as the contraction hit her full force and caused her to writhe in pain.

"Honey. Don't you know not to mess with a pregnant woman? Especially not a pregnant woman in labor," Serena reprimanded her husband as they stood to the side of the bed and watched Blair breathed her way out of her contraction.

"Sorry, Blair. You look wonderful, just so you know," Dan stated quickly to appease her.

Blair forced a smile and nodded at him.

"Are you hitting on my wife, Brooklyn?" Chuck asked as he waltzed into the hospital room with a cup of ice and a cup of coffee.

Serena giggled as she pushed Dan over to the door and instructed him to wait in the waiting area with the rest of their friends and family. "Are you ready to be a daddy, _brother_?"

Chuck smiled as he stared down at his pained wife and nodded. "As much as she is to be a mommy."

"Have you two picked a name yet?" Serena asked. After weeks of buying baby name books, making lists of names, burning lists of rejected choices, getting suggestions from their friends and family, Serena had grown weary of helping them choose a name and had decided to bow out gracefully from the decision making game.

"We've narrowed it down to two names: Aiden Harold Bass or Sebastian Bartholomew Bass. I really wanted Charles Jr, but Blair didn't let me," Chuck said on a pout as he took a sip of his coffee.

"He'll get use to not getting his way," Serena teased. "After the first year of marriage, they kind of get use to it."

Blair laughed.

Serena laughed.

Chuck sucked his teeth.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Thirty six hours later the world was set on a tailspin as Blair and Chuck brought into the world another baby boy Bass. It was grueling and painful and exhausting, but when she heard the sounds of her baby crying she felt her heart melt. And she knew at that very moment why it was that she loved Chuck Bass so much. It was because only he could grant her such a wonderful gift, only he could give her the perfect child, the perfect family, the perfect life.

As she stared up at the man that she loved being handed over their child, she saw the tears falling freely from his eyes. For the first time in her life, she saw her husband cry. And he was holding their baby.

"Do you have a name for him?" the nurse asked as Chuck lost himself in the feel of his baby in his arms.

Blair nodded as she held back the tears, "Charles Aiden Bass."

Chuck looked up at her in confusion.

"It's not Junior, but I figured I'd let you have the Charles at least. Besides...he looks just like his daddy," Blair whispered, annoyed that her hands were under the effects of the anesthetics used for the C-section, and that she couldn't hold her baby.

"I promise you," Chuck said on short, panting breaths as he brought the baby close to her lips and helped her place a kiss on his forehead, "I promise you, Blair. I will love you both forever."

And she knew he would. Just as she knew _she_ would love them both forever. Because as much as it upset her feminist, independent woman temperament, Chuck had her body, heart and soul under lock and key.

Both Chuck's did.


End file.
